


Thrill

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious John, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Voyeurism, Sneaky kisses, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's first mistake was inviting John to visit them. His second was thinking he and Bro could hide their relationship from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that my beta is miramise over on tumblr and LNs rlly gr8 and runs a homestuck blog

Arms twined around shoulders, chests pressed tight. Heavy breathing fills the room, the dull blue of the television laying a melancholic light across them. Dave tightens around Bro, knees knocking against Bro’s hips. The futon creaks under their movements, blankets shoved off to the side and legs shaking with the strain of staying level. Soon or a later, they’d have to add another cinderblock, but right now neither could hear it.

Bro slides his hand down Dave’s side, rubbing the pale skin marred with teeth marks and bruises. Dave shudders, head tilting back and offering himself to Bro. Teeth pull and tug at the proffered flesh, leaving violent marks. With each nip, Dave’s noises grow steadily louder. Bro’s fingers claw at his thighs, spreading him open as he rolls into him. Their hips snap together creating the harsh sound of their bodies crashing together. Slick flesh on flesh creates a rhythm, a soundtrack to their night.

A feeling of togetherness, completeness, covers Dave, forcing him stumbling to his peak as his body seizes up. Bro groans against his neck, the noise settles in his stomach, coiled around the heat pooling there. He can feel Bro losing his beat, their movements becoming more strained. Closer. Closer. Dave snaps his eyes, clenches his whole body around Bro’s as he prepares for the inevitable conclusion.

A loud trill echoes around them. Dave yelps, jerking upright and smashing his forehead against Bro’s. Bro yanks away from him, growling as he digs around for the offending article. Dave rubs at his face, whining until he’s swatted with a hunk of cool metal. Bro gives him a look until Dave registers what’s handed to him. His cell phone.

He grabs it and glances at the screen. John. He considers letting it ring through but the murderous look in Bro’s eyes has him scrambling to get the call answered. At first he doesn’t say anything, listening to John clatter things around and his airy breathing.

“John?”

A crash, then, “Oh! Hey Dave!”

Bro’s face visibly twitches, lips curling up into a devilish smirk. Dave suppresses a shiver, licks his lips and tries to speak, only to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. Bro slides his hands around Dave’s waist, stroking it teasingly as he dips closer and closer to Dave’s flushed cock.

“Dave? You didn’t die did you?”

“Nah, sorry bro. ‘Sup?” Bro brushes his fingertips along the length, twirling around the blushing head before dancing down to prod the area where their bodies are connected. Blood bubbles along his lips where Dave’s bitten down into them. Bro sucks the wound into his mouth, swallowing the liquid and exploring Dave’s mouth.

“I have awesome news. You are going to be so excited.” Dave lets out a soft huff of air, John takes it as his cue to continue. “I’m coming to see you!”

Just as he says it, Bro pulls out and rams back in. The smaller blonde shoves the phone away, sobbing as he curls around Bro, nearing his peak again quickly.

“Uhm… Dave? Aren’t you excited?”

“Ye-ah man, that’s awesome. So excited. Legit bouncing off the walls. Finally getting to see my best bro. My legs are quivering in exci-itement” His sentence is interrupted every couple of syllables by quick bursts of wind, his nails drawing red along Bro’s shoulders.

“You don’t sound very excited. Come on! I get to visit you!”

“Busy right now, Egbert. Important Strider business I gotta attend to, you wouldn’t understand.” Bro bites down on his chest, leaving another large hickey.

“Oh. I guess I’ll call you again later.”

“Sounds like a plan.” The phone is clicked off before he hears John’s reply and tossed across the room. Bro grabs his legs and tilts him up, thrusting against that spot inside him. Dave drags his fingers along Bro’s body; body, chest, arms, anywhere he can reach.

“Beg for me, Dave. You never asked if he could come so you better be plannin’ on making it up to me.” Dave nods, body limp as Bro pounds into him and rattles his frame. He’s begging quietly, pleading with Bro for whatever Bro wants. Bro grins, nibbling along his jaw, then wraps his hand around Dave’s erection, feeling every little vein jump. One quick stroke and Dave’s pushed through his release.

His body screams, arching up and clamping around Bro. Legs bend along Bro’s sides before collapsing back down. He opens his mouth into a silent scream, eyes closed tight and vision white. Pleasure rips through him, leaving him panting and weak as Bro hoists him back up and continues to buck up into him.

Soon enough, Bro’s filling him with a quiet murmur of Dave’s name and an even softer “good boy.” Dave feels his heart swell, nuzzling up against Bro as the man hovers above him.

Sticky, sweaty, and covered in their own fluids, both of them wind around the other. Bro bundles them up in a sheet, tucking Dave against him.

“So, kid’s gunna come see ya?”

“Mmmhm.”

“Did you ask?”

“Mmmhm.”

“When?”

Dave huffs, knocking his head against Bro’s jaw and earning himself a pinch, “A few days ago. You mighta been drunk though.”

Bro grumbles, but decides to stay quiet. He does ruffle Dave’s hair up, messing it even farther than their previous activities had. They sit together in silence, the hum of the T.V. filling the void.

“Kid did you even think about how we aren’t going to be able to do anything while that bucktoothed dork is here?”

Dave sits up a little straighter, his eyes glinting with fire, “We’ll have to be sneaky.” Then he pecks his older brother and snuggles back down. He hears a faint “fuck,” making him snigger to himself. Bro unearths a pillow from the mess and thwaps Dave upside the head with it, then he darts in and presses their lips together.

Two sets of hands cling to the pillow as they kiss, slow and easy. Dave moves his hands towards Bro’s, lacing them together. Bro smiles into the kiss, trapping Dave’s hand in his own stronger grip. He snakes one arm around Dave’s chest and hugs him close. Using his leverage, he shifts them backwards until they’re laying together.

Dave’s head is cushioned on Bro’s chest where he peppers smaller kisses; Bro’s is bowed over him, fingers trapped in Dave’s feathery hair. Bro fumbles around until he can find the remote and click the blue screen away, shielding them in darkness.

“I should grab my phone and text him.”

“I ain’t fuckin’ movin’ kid.”

Dave slaps at him but doesn’t make any effort to move. Instead, he burrows back down and nods off.


	2. Chapter 2

John glances at the clock every couple of minutes, eagerly waiting for the seconds to tick by. He’d gotten a hold of Dave the day after that weird call and worked out the kinks in his plan a few days ago after the first failed attempt. But he wouldn’t let that get him down, after all, the next time he called Dave seemed a lot more enthusiastic about it.

Now, he was practically vibrating in anticipation in his seat on the airplane. The lady next to him kept giving him odd looks, but he was just so excited. It probably didn’t help that he was babbling mindlessly about how great it is that he gets to see his best bro for the first time ever. And how it was his first time away from his dad. But she never interrupted him and would sometimes nod or smile his way. He tried pranking the flight attendant, but she was having none of his shit and even managed to get him back for it.

It wasn’t exactly a long trip, but he was bursting with energy. The coffee that morning hadn’t helped. It had been way too early for it. Finally, the pilot announced they’d be landing soon. John was practically bouncing in his seat, so much so that the flight attendant said something to him with a dirty look tacked onto it.

But he couldn’t help it! He was just so pumped about seeing Dave!

When the plane landed, he wanted to run off right away and find Dave. He forgot about everything else. Standing in line he hopped back and forth and looked around, then he snatched his bag up and darted off to the main lobby area.

He expected to see Dave first, instead he spotted blonde and grey. Pushing himself onto his tiptoes, he found them. Bro standing a bit behind Dave a ways off, both idly looking around and watching for him.

Dave.

“Dave!”

John hoisted his case behind him and booked it, feet moving as fast as he could go in their direction. He jostled a few people, but most of them moved out of the way. Dave turned his head his way and a ghost of a smile tugged on his lips.

A few feet away he dropped the case and launched himself at the blonde. To his surprise, Dave caught him, arms fitting around him easily. John threw his whole body weight into it, but Dave held the both of them up. Or he thought until he felt fingers wriggle under his arms around Dave’s shoulders. Bro was supporting Dave, it was subtle and not much, but it was there. He peered up at the Texan, but he just glanced away like it was no big deal.

“Yo, Egbert. Don’t wet your panties. I know I’m fine like fine wine, best damn selection you’ll find in this dry hot cellar but c’mon, don’t damage the merch.”

“Shut up Dave.” John squeezes him tighter, relaxing when he feels Dave give him a brief squeeze back. When he pulls away, Bro’s standing off to the side, observing the crowd. At least, John thinks he’s observing the masses of people. Honestly it’s hard to tell with those weird glasses of his. John steps up in front of him and throws his hand out.

“Hi Bro!” The elder man tilts his head at him, but doesn’t offer his hand back. John sighs, reaching down and plucking Bro’s hand up. He arranges it so they’re “shaking hands,” but Bro just quirks an eyebrow at him.

When he lets both their hands drop, Bro nods, “Hey kid.” John smiles up at him, then turns back to Dave.

Looking at him, John is kind of surprised as he takes it all in. Dave is taller than he’d expected. Then again, he was always slouching in his seat during their Skype calls. He’s about a half a head taller than him, and much leaner as well. John isn’t exactly muscled or toned, but Dave has that kind of narrow waist that makes him seem smaller. He wears tight clothes and for a moment John watched the way his legs moved in them when he shifted a bit. Bro on the other hand is about a head and a half taller than him. He’s handsome, in a rugged sort of way. Bro has thick arms, corded legs, a strong jaw, and trimmed sideburns. Unconsciously, John swallows and steps closer Dave.

After he collects his case from where he abandoned it, the two Striders lead him out of the airport to the truck. Grimacing, he eyed it warily. It’s beat up and old, orange paint scraping off in places, scratches and nicks cover other spots. Bro drops a warm hand to his neck and pulls him over to it, mumbling about how “it ain’t gunna kill ya kid” before unceremoniously yanking the door open and throwing John’s case in. Dave waits, giving him an expectant look.

“Come on, princess, you get to ride in the middle.” Dave holds the door open and makes a dramatic arch with his hand. John takes it and pretends to curtsy, thanking him for such a wonderful reception.

It’s a bit higher than he expected. His foot slips when he lifts it up, and after struggling with the height, Dave’s hands grip his waist and plucks him up into the truck. He flushes at the feeling of Dave’s fingers spreading out and trapping his sides, pushing his shirt up and giving Dave a face –to-face view of that pale patch of skin nestled at the base of his spine.

Dave pays it no mind, however, and hops up into the truck once John is out of the way. Bro tosses him a look over the brunette’s shoulder, one eyebrow inching higher until Dave glares at him. Bro slings an arm around John’s shoulders to fluff Dave’s hair up. He squawks and flails, knocking an elbow against the back of John’s head. John squeaks and his glasses are knocked off. Into Bro’s lap. He reaches for them instinctively.

His fingers brush Bro’s thigh before he even realizes what he’s doing. When he does, he stops and squints up at Bro, blushing shiny pink before he pulls back and apologizes. Bro hides a smirk, plucking the glasses up and putting them back on John’s face, letting his fingers brush John’s hair. This time it’s Dave that gives him a look.

Once they’re all settled, Bro starts up the truck and they rumble home. John is led to the apartment by Dave and followed by Bro. When they get to the top floor, Dave fumbles with his keys and opens the door. He holds it open for John, stepping off to the side.

“Welcome to Casa de Strider, John.”

It was pretty much exactly how he figured it would be, except with more take-out boxes. Smuppets cover whole areas on the floor and a half of the coffee table, even though it’s kind of obvious they attempted to clean up a bit. Pizza boxes and Chinese food form a uniform tower on the other side. Knives, shuriken, katanas, and various other sharp objects are littered around. Dave makes a sweeping arm motion, a smirk on his lips.

“Stare in awe at our abode. Bask in the glory of our majestic apartment.”

“Dude this place is a mess.”

Bro slaps him upside the head, “Kid you just can’t handle this.”

John rolls his eyes but drags his case in none-the-less. Bro immediately follows and collapses on the futon, still laid out as a bed. Dave shrugs and waves at John to follow him.

Dave’s room isn’t much better, but at least there aren’t any old food containers and plush velvety rumps on every surface. His DJ equipment is sprawled out across most of his space, and what’s not is covered in wires from the aforementioned equipment. John parks his stuff right in the middle and flops onto Dave’s bed. Photographs hang near the window, strung up across the room. John plucks one down, but Dave snatches it from him.

“No way.”

“But Dave-“

“Not happening Egbert, keep your grubby little hands off my prime choice photographs dude. No means no, put the prized pictures down Nic Cage before you start stealin’ them and shit.”

“Daaaave!” He even pouts up at him, but Dave slings one leg across John’s hips and pins him down, holding the picture out of reach. John’s stomach presses against Dave’s hips when he sits up, grabbing for the photos, but Dave’s even taller this way. Realizing his attempt was futile, John changes tactics.

His hands snap around Dave’s waist, digging in and wiggling as he uses Dave’s shock- accompanied by a yelp and a jolt- to flip them over, settle on Dave’s lap instead and steal the photos back.

Dave’s hand moves towards them again but John tuts at him and sits higher on his stomach. He takes Dave’s huff of defeat as a victory sign and turns his attention back to his prize. Most of the pictures, he notes, are really bad selfies. Dave standing with his hip cocked in the mirror, Dave posing on the bed, Dave pretending to be all mysterious. They get dorkier as he flips through them, oblivious to Dave’s cheeks steadily growing redder despite the poker face. Some of them actually aren’t too bad though. There’s a few interesting shots of the city and parks, and some odd ones of crows that John lingers on.

With a laugh, he flicks them back at Dave, scattering them about. “Dude you are such a dork.”

Dave scowls at him briefly before straightening his face, the shades hiding the leftover traces of pink, “No way man, it’s ironic.”

“If ironic means dorky.”

“You just aren’t cool enough. The levels of irony I achieve while taking these are so damn cool that you would wet your big boy shorts if you even learned of the infinite air this rad skateboard of irony. You Egberts will never understand what it truly means to be cool.”

John responds by sticking his tongue out like the mature teenager he is. Dave smirks and just as it pings what he’s going to do, he’s sprung. Dave throws John back across the bed and pins him down. John groans, raising his hands in defeat as best he can given the situation. The red-eyed blonde leans over, tilts his glasses down until John can see the vibrant irises, and waggles his eyebrows at him.

With an exclamation of disgust, John shoves his face away and, while Dave’s cackling, rolls out from under him and onto the floor. He rests there a minute, his cheeks flushing because Dave- stupidly pretty Dave- was sitting on him and fake flirting and it might have filled John with the most atrocious sense of hope. When Dave shoots a look over the edge and questions him, John pops up and bounds out of the room leaving nary but a “Nah-nah-na-nah nah!” in his wake.

He makes it to the living room without Dave catching him, he must’ve not flash stepped, and makes a flying leap over the futon, landing with only a slight stumble on the other side. Which he notices has been reverted back to a couch. At first, he doesn’t see Bro. Then he feels an arm shoot out and loop around his waist. He lets out an undignified screech and flails, thinking it’s Dave until he’s pressed back against a rather solid chest. It takes him a second, but once it clicks that it’s Bro and not Dave, he burns.

Bro hooks his chin over John’s shoulder, cheek uncomfortably close and breath warm. John swallows, making a subtle attempt to squirm away from him.

“What’re ya doin’, kid? Davey?” At the mention of his name, Dave appears draped over the back of the couch.

“Bro, let him go, you’re scaring him with your ugly mug.” After a rather half-hearted scowl at Dave, Bro glances down at John, only to find the brunette curled into a ball and hiding his face. He pushes himself forward more, trying to find John’s face. He curls himself in more, but not before Bro spots a tint of color on the tip of his ear.

Without a word, he unwinds himself and rolls back onto his back. While John’s still facing away, Dave darts down to press a chaste kiss to Bro’s lips. Bro presses back lightly, just enough to make it known, before settling back into the cushion. Just as Dave stands back up, John gets away from Bro and kneels on the floor.

“Jeeze Dave, I was hiding from _your_ ugly mug, actually.”

“You gotta be kidding me, you come out here and steal my pictures, call me a dork, and then have the indecency to tell me I’m ugly? I’m hurt John, genuinely hurt. You see this? This is me starting to let out my manly tears, tears that haven’t been summoned in ages, tears that run from the black depths of my soul, due to my bro being a total dickwad and insulting my frail, frail ego. For shame John, for shame. Bro you can go back to doing that, I’m done with his shit. Legit 100% done with him throwing my kindness back in my face. I save you from my creepy Bro and what do you do? Call my delicate, handsome mug ugly. I am hurt, I am very much hurt John.” He rolls his eyes behinds his shades and throws up his hands dramatically.

“Shut up Dave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BEST BETA](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com)  
>  CLICK THE LINK. DO IT. SHE HELPS ME WRITE DAVE.  
> (most of his dialogue is hers, she's great)
> 
> Stiiiiillll takin requests at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

That night finds Dave and Bro curled up on the futon together, fingers intertwined and Dave snuggled into Bro’s chest. John had long since gone to bed, exhausted from his early morning flight and his exciting day. After he’d settled down from the earlier fiasco, Bro had taken the two of them out for a meal when John insisted that he wouldn’t touch the trash the two of them ate on a regular basis. Bro nearly strifed John’s ass all the way to the roof, but a subtle finger nudge made him calm down before too much damage was done. Dave didn’t want him killing his best friend the day he got there, after all.

Bro combs his fingers through Dave’s hair, the other hand idly tracing swirls onto the back of the smaller hand laced with his. Dave kisses along his collar, occasionally stopping to suckle a bruise where it wouldn’t be seen. Honestly, John could come out at any moment and catch them, so they should be a bit more worried. But they both figure, if it came down to it, they could flashstep fast enough to avoid an awkward confrontation and let the worry drift from their minds. They focus instead on how warm the other’s body and how nice the quiet calm settled over the apartment is.

Bro tugs Dave up to press their lips together, his stubble scratching against Dave’s smooth skin and making him squirm. With a determined noise, Dave pushes himself up over Bro and deepens the kiss, tilting his head into it and chasing Bro’s tongue. Bro slides his hand down Dave’s side, groping him before kneading the bottom curve of his ass. A rather loud moan tumbles out of Dave’s throat before he can stop it when Bro dips his hands into Dave’s bottoms to massage the warm skin directly. Trying to stifle the noises he’s making, Dave kisses Bro harder. Teeth being added to the originally gentle kiss and blood being drawn from accidental bites.

Dave grinds his crotch down against Bro’s hip, seeking friction that Bro is so tortuously denying him. Every time he tries to move down against him, Bro backs away and uses the hand cupping Dave’s upper thigh to pull him back up. Dave breaks the kiss only to sink his teeth into the meat of Bro’s shoulder and fight a scream. Bro chuckles, breathing heavily onto the curve of his ear. As Dave is distracted, Bro realigns the two of them and rolls his hips up against Dave, the tug of the boxers the only resistance to their movements. Dave sobs, bucking down against him. Bro backs away again, leaving Dave in the air seeking friction.

“Davey ya know we shouldn’t be doin’ this. Not with your cute li’l friend just in the other room” Even as he says it though, he grinds their hips together again. Letting Dave move frantically against him this time, Bro works a hand between Dave’s cheeks.

“Bro, please. Please. Bro, I don’t care.” Of course the smaller blonde falls right back into begging, despite Bro not asking him to. Such a good boy. Bro tells him so and Dave keens until Bro slaps a hand over his mouth, glowering at him in the dark.

“Shut up, or I won’t let ya do anythin’.” Dave whimpers between his fingers, tongue sliding across them and drooling. He nods though, so Bro takes his hand away and scowls at the saliva making it sheen. With a rustle of clothing he switches the hand in Dave’s pants to the slick one, immediately going towards the teen’s entrance. “Can’t do a thing with this though, can we? Answer.”

Dave shakes his head, mouthing no over and over again silently as he rocks his body into Bro’s, both in front and behind him. Bro nudges the puckered hole, smearing Dave’s drool around it and teasing over the sensitive spots he knows exists between those lean legs.

“Ya know, Dave. He’s real cute, your friend. Jus’ turns the prettiest shade o’ red. Almost as pretty as you when he blushes.” Dave shakes his head and sniffles, a noise that breaks into a breathy moan when Bro breaches him with the tip of his finger. “No, ya don’t think he is? Way you were being all coy with him today, coulda swore you were thinkin’ bout him.”

Bro works his finger in, going slowly regardless of the regularities of their relationship. He’s tight around his finger, even though he’s relaxed and in his zone. Fingers weave though fluffy nearly white locks, petting him while Bro murmurs sweet things to him. Dave might like the pain, but Bro was a sucker for being a softy. Whether or not he’d say it, Dave appreciated the times where Bro would pull his hair then tell him he was cute and he loved him so much.

Dave manages to get his hands between their bodies, and for a moment Bro thinks he’s going to go for his own erection pressed against Bro’s abs, but he reaches instead for Bro’s. His fingers are chilled when they wrap around him, eliciting a soft groan from the Texan. They fumble and move awkwardly without much space, only giving Bro short jerky pumps that weren’t doing it for him.

With a grumble, Bro forces Dave’s body back and reaches between them. Once both of their garments have been pushed down enough for their erections to bob upwards, Bro fists around both of them, his other hand still gently stretches Dave open. Dave mewls, hiding his face in Bro’s neck. He wants to thrust into the hand pumping the two of them together, but the hand behind him is dancing around his prostate, leaving him so close and wanting more.

The smaller blonde finishes first, when Bro’s finger finally caresses that spot inside of him that makes him see stars. Bro continues pumping him through it, wriggling his finger around inside as he does. When Dave’s pleading of _more more more_ turns into _please stop, oh god_ Bro pulls out and lifts Dave’s body away from his. He’s limp and pliable in Bro’s arms, while he rearranges the two of them until Dave’s resting against his side, head cushioned by Bro’s arm.

Bro turns his attention back to his erection, wrapping his hand around it once more. Dave watches him through half-lidded eyes; the way Bro’s thumb swipes at the tip and pushes the pre around, the way Bro twitches his fingers just so, and the way he twists at all the right times. No matter how often he sees it, Bro’s always so perfect in his movements and it shocks him. With a heavy arm, he moves his hand down and wraps around Bro as best he can alongside the man. He moans, heady and low when Dave works the parts of him Bro isn’t. Between the two of them it takes Bro just a few short minutes for him to finish as well, spilling up along his stomach and across Dave’s fingers.

Obediently, Dave brings the soiled digits to his mouth and sucks them clean, swallowing every last drop before moving onto Bro’s abs. Bro goes back to petting his hair gently, soothing the flyaways and whispering how good he was while Dave licks him clean and nuzzles his spent cock.

As his job is finished, Dave shimmies back up to tuck his face against Bro’s cheek, sighing happily when Bro turns to kiss his temple. They rest for a moment, Dave twirling his fingers around Bro’s shirt collar and Bro combing his fingers through Dave’s hair while the other hand rubs along Dave’s waist.

“I was actually gunna talk to you about something before this happened.”

Dave snorts, “Okay, about what? Keep it short though I need my fucking beauty sleep to stay this damn hot.”

“Conceited li’l dick.” Dave huffs, pouting at him, but Bro ignores him in favor of continuing, “Anyway, I was saying that John’s a cute li’l fucker, ain’t he?”

“I suppose so. Got a cute ass, that’s for sure.”

“’Xactly. He gets all hot ‘n’ bothered under his skirt when ya touch him- or hell when I touch him. Shoulda seen that boy light up like a Christmas tree earlier.” He makes a few vague hand gestures, nearly swatting Dave upside the head more than once.

“Bro, what are you getting at? I’m too tired for your bullshit.” Bro rolls his eyes but cradles Dave closer regardless. He’d carry him to bed later, though he’d love to let him sleep out here with him. But John would be probably more than a little weirded out finding them half naked together on the futon.

Bro rolls over on top of Dave, creating a little space where they’re eye to eye and breathing in each other. Dave licks his lips, eyes trained on Bro’s before sliding back to his eyes, still brilliant even in the near darkness. “I’m saying, we should test this out. See if we can get his choice rump in bed.”

Dave’s will breaks as he leans up to kiss Bro, arms looping around Bro’s waist when Bro lowers himself down to rest lightly on Dave’s body. They separate, and Dave’s voice is more than a little hoarse when he tries to talk, “Sure thing, Bro. Let’s seduce that aderpable asshole.”

Bro chuckles, kissing Dave again as Dave settles down to fall asleep despite Bro’s wandering hands on his thighs, waist, hips, and chest. Once silence falls over them and Dave’s breathing becomes a steady motion, Bro relaxes back as well. His fingers linger in Dave’s hair, curling and uncurling with the teen’s soft breath.

When sunlight begins to trickle into the building, glinting off the windows and decorating the room with bright golden beams, Bro carries Dave to bed. He’s careful to not move Dave around too much when he picks him up and makes his way to the bedroom. John, of course, is a happy little bundle of sheets on the floor. Bro steps over the lump, lingering near the bed for a moment to watch the rise and fall of John’s chest through the fabric. Dave clings to him when he tries to lay him down, fingers clutching at his shirt and arms to hold him there.

Bro pries Dave off of him and tosses a thin blanket over him, pushing a couple stray strands of hair off his face before pecking his cheek. When he turns around, John has wriggled around again and his nose is peaking out of the blanket. Bro indulges himself, staring at the way John’s lashes flutter on his cheeks. Kneeling down next to the brunettes head, he reaches over to adjust the boy’s pillow and fluff his hair up.

With a final once over of the room, Bro makes his way to the door. Glancing back, Dave has already rolled out from the blankets and hiked his shirt up. Sighing, he clicks the door shut behind him and heads back out into the main room. After grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge, Bro flips the futon out and flops onto it, stretching his body out and taking up as much space as he can.

He’s out the moment his head hits the pillow, just as the sun finishes rising over the horizon and has begun heating the dry Texan air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late n Im tired but go check [her out she's the best beta](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com)  
> Also this is probably the last chapter for a few days because I have a hell of a lot of homework...  
> Requests are pretty much always open at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com) so shoot me one


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, a brutally early awakening from John involved Dave’s ribs being crushed as his bro jumped onto the bed next to him, lost his balance, and crashed into him. John’s bony knee was jabbed into his side; leaving a bruise that Dave sat picking at while John apologized over and over for. But it was done, and Dave had his payback when he faked a hug with John only to shove the brunette off the bed into a crumpled mass on the floor.

Dave should be more mad about it, seeing how it was barely ten when John assaulted his poor sleeping self, and Striders never got up before noon even on an “early” day, but the ass that him and Bro were talking about last night looked quite good sticking into the air to be honest.

After that, John bounced around, getting dressed and ready for the day while Dave sat lifeless on the bed. It took John nearly an hour to get Dave to move, and the farthest he went was to the bathroom to fix his hair. Then John turned his attention to Bro, who was still passed out on the couch. Looking around, he devised the perfect prank for his first full day in Texas.

He goes around the apartment, gathering as many smuppets as he can and laying them all on the floor near Bro. With tedious maneuvering, he stacks them one by one on Bro’s back until he has a pyramid, even using the coffee table as a stool to stack them higher. Once his back was covered, he moves onto Bro’s legs, using some random cord laying around to tie the smuppets together before looping them around Bro’s legs and piling them up. He debates about incorporating shaving cream, after all is was a traditional weapon, but decides against it. He wanted to prank Bro, not end up dead.

The whole process takes him an hour, and by the time he’s done Dave is done in the bathroom. John glances up, hearing the door creak open and gets an eyeful. Of naked Strider that is. Almost naked. Dave comes out in nothing but a towel, dripping wet and exposed. He glances over at John, nodding once before noticing Bro. One blonde eyebrow shoots way up, Dave tilting his head at John who shrugs in response.

“I ain’t saving your dumbass when he strifes you.” Is all John gets before Dave’s going back to his room. John notices the way his hips shift with each step, tightening the towel around them and leaving little to the imagination. He swallows, trying to look away. Once Dave shuts the door, he shakes his head and returns to the task at hand.

Plucking a feather out of his pocket- had to always carry one, never know when there’d be an opportune moment for a good boost to his gambit- he tickles it under Bro’s nose. At first, Bro twitches his nose and adjusts his shoulders before settling back down. The second time John tries though, he swipes at it, catching it and John’s hand before John can pull away. Orange eyes blink open tiredly, blearily watching John.

Then Bro’s snapping upwards, causing the whole tower of smuppets to crash down around the room, more than a few knocking into John as well, who gets buried in the avalanche. Bro tries to swing his feet around the ones covering the rope around his legs catch and as does the binds and he ends up on the floor, half on top of John, in a pile of velvet rump and proboscises. John’s hoots of laughter are wheezy from the weight on Bro on him, but it’s still loud and obnoxious to half-awake Bro.

John would say he deserved the look Bro gave him, downright menacing and annoyed, but the situation was just too funny. Bro moved his whole body on John, pinning him down while he undid the knots keeping his legs together. The smuppets were beginning to grow uncomfortable, jabbing into John’s side until he was whining at Bro to let him up, he was sorry, he wouldn’t do it again. Of course the last one was said with fingers crossed.

Bro stays right there, perched on John’s hips and thighs and a mountain of sex paraphernalia. John squirms under him, slowly inching towards the awkward side of uncomfortable. Bro’s half dressed in only his boxers, hair tousled and glasses off. Heat rises up his neck, creeping into his cheeks as he laughs weakly and calls the joke off. Bro doesn’t move, instead sinking farther down into their pile, forcing John to shift on the nose of a smuppet that had been lingering dangerously close to the seam of the ass on his pants. The adjustment makes it slide along him, brushing past his taint and rubbing his jeans into him.

On red alert, he musters the strength to roll over under Bro, managing to knock him off and get out of the pile. Facing away from Bro, he nervously waves his hands and dashes back to the bathroom, claiming Bro’s fat ass made him have to pee. He missed the knowing look that crossed Bro’s face.

Dave stumbles back into the living more awake than before. One look at Bro- settled in a mound of color and rope- makes him consider going back to bed. Instead he glances around for John, only to have Bro point at the bathroom and make a lewd gesture. With a sly grin, Dave slinks over to straddle Bro on the floor. Knees pressing into Bro’s hips, he leans forward until their chests are together and their lips meet.

Bro runs one hand up either thigh, coaxing them apart until Dave’s resting on his legs and wrapped around him. They sit quietly, waiting for the sound of John in the bathroom. A few slow kisses later, Dave curling his fingers through Bro’s messy hair and smoothing out the lines spreading out from the corner of his eyes, they hear a faint moan that cuts short a bit too soon. Dave slides off Bro’s lap and flips the futon up before tossing himself over it. Bro shuffles around the room, grabbing clothes and sniffing them before shrugging and pulling them on.

He’s popping the button on his pants when John comes out of the bathroom red faced and avoiding eye contact.

John clears his throat, “So what is there to do in Houston? We should go somewhere.”

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout runnin’ ya shits to the mall, figured that’d be alright.” Bro hunts for his glasses, finding them trapped in the sheets under Dave on the futon. Properly dressed, he faces John, “That fine?” John nods, looking anywhere but Bro, “Good.”

Dave stands up and slings an arm over John’s shoulder, “And later we’re gunna strife the Strider way. Shirts off, chest glistening in our manly sheen, ironically bad swords. The whole shebang. It’ll be great, shit’ll be flying everywhere and we’ll prolly be covered in bruises and-”

“I use hammerkind though…”

“Egbert, we don’t use _hammers_ in the Strider household. That’s just not cool. Like the complete opposite of cool dude. Cooler than ice cold just got a lame hot water bath and its name is John Egbert.”

“But Dave!”

“Davey, the brat’s right. He’d probably slice himself to shreds usin’ a toothpick.” Bro buries a hand in John’s curly dark locks, fluffing them up despite John’s weak-hearted protests and attempts to get away. Dave’s pressed to his side and Bro’s on the other, preventing his escape though. Dave takes the chance to catch him in a headlock and rub a knuckle along the top of his head.

He squeals and struggles, pushing against Dave’s arms and waist to get free. Bro hooks an arm around his stomach and hoists him over his shoulder. John chokes, kicking the air uselessly and whining.

“Shut up, ya li’l shit. Stop kickin’ me or I’ll kick your ass down the stairs.” John huffs, slumping down and pouting at Dave while Bro strolls towards the door and slides into his shoes before double checking that John has his on. He throws the door open and steps out into the hallway, Dave following close behind down the stairwells. The blonde and the brunette are at eye level, John holding his pout strong.

“Hey now, don’t blame me.”

“I’m blaming you Dave. You have all of the blame.”

“Don’t you dare say all of i-“

“All of it.”

“God fucking dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BEST BETA](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com)  
>  CLICK THE DAMN LINK SHES ACTUALLY THE BEST
> 
>  
> 
> Takin a shitton of requests at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com) to do over my winter break by the way so throw everything ya got at me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **If you read this on my tumblr** I changed the ending of this chapter so I could flow better into the next! PLEASE PLEASE REREAD THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS.
> 
> Also me rewriting this was why it wasn't posted here when it had been on tumblr.  
> Go ahead and check out my [Tumblr](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com) for updates and stuff. Some of them are super important!!
> 
> And as always [Noel](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com) is hella rad for being a babe and betaing this.

The mall, John realizes a bit too late, is a lot bigger than the one in his home town. He was used to ten stores scrunched together in a space barely meant for three and single mothers dragging screaming children by the hand as they meandered through the building alongside teens wearing clothing too holey to be considered clothing in the Egbert household. But this was a _mall_ , the likes of which John only saw on television and in movies. Vaulted ceilings, two floors, and a food court with a carousel in the middle, it was what John thought only existed on the screen. He knew, given enough time, he could have spent the whole day exploring the shops and people watching. Dave and Bro, however, kept him from bouncing off like a child to discover anything and everything.

They acted like they were there to leisurely stroll about, but to a trained eye it was obvious they knew exactly what stores they were going to visit before John could even voice his opinion. Unfortunately, John’s idea of fun was not theirs and he spent more time milling about their choice stops and poking aimlessly through stock than actually looking for stuff to buy. He did, of course, move some things around and leave a few well placed pranks.

When Bro and Dave decide they were satisfied, John gets to pick where he wants to go. At first, he thinks about asking to go back to the joke shop they passed towards the entrance, but when he turns around and spots the lingerie place across the way, he can’t resist. He’s bounding out of the record shop and over to it before they can protest. John doesn’t expect either of them to hurry after him, and takes his time poking through a few of the lacier options.

Bro appears next to him before too long, then after a moment’s contemplation leans around John to grab a light blue sheer top covered in lace and bows. John’s initial thought was that blue was hardly Bro’s color. Then it was held up to him instead, Bro giving him an appraising once over and nodding. John feels his cheeks heat up, turning away and swatting Bro’s hand before scurrying off to find Dave. He misses Bro glancing back at the top, shrugging, putting it back, and plucking up a size bigger.

Dave, he finds, is no more affected than Bro. Probably even less so considering when John slinks up next to him he’s flipping through some gaudy red nightgown like things that come with a garter belt and thong. When he grabs a particularly skimpy set, holds it up to himself, and quirks an eyebrow at John, the brunette groans. Dave waits patiently, swinging it back and forth and eyeing John until he looks back at him.

“What do you think, is red my color? Do I look sexy, John? Tell me I’m sexy, you never look me in the eye when we’re having sex anymore. I just want to please you,” Dave says, in an increasingly feminine tone that ends with him clutching the getup to his chest and tipping his glasses down to show John his faux watering eyes.

“Dave I’m sorry, you just aren’t what you used to be. I don’t find you appealing anymore, I’ve found someone younger – fresher – to satisfy me.” John places a hand on Dave’s shoulder, shaking his head.

Dave feigns a gasp, pretending to sob, “I knew it, you cheating bastard! I thought we were in love.” By this point, women tending the store and others shopping are all staring at them. For a moment, John is embarrassed, but glancing back at Dave he can’t lose.

Bro wraps an arm around his waist, tilting him backwards and landing a wet kiss to his forehead, “Sorry Davey, he loves me more.” Behind the rush of noise in John’s ears, he hears Dave gag and grumble about how gross it was that John was fucking his brother behind his back. His cheeks heat up the longer Bro keeps him pressed to his side, smirking down at Dave.

John flails, knocking Bro’s arm off and the clothes out of Dave’s hand. “Ahah, sorry but Bro you’re not ‘fresh.’ Also people are staring now…” He says the last part barely audible, hoping neither of them notice he’s lost. Bro shrugs, letting it go and stooping to scoop the top off the floor.

Dave watches his brother scan it over, mentally picturing how the little blonde would look in it. He thinks he’d look damn fine, but really it’s up to Bro. As they stand there, John disappears; waiting by the entrance, coughing into his hand and looking anywhere but in the store. Bro’s lips turn up just the slightest, then he’s gone, outfit in hand. At a much more relaxed pace, Dave heads over to the counter, going over what Bro grabbed. He gives him a look at the blue set, but Bro jerks his head towards John. The lady rings it up, every so often giving Bro a weary look and Dave a questioning one.

Purchase in hand, Bro struts out while swinging it around his hand. Dave throws an arm around John, “Where next, oh blushing bride?” On cue, John turns pink and ducks away from him. Before Bro can get a word in, the boy has bounded towards the prank shop he’d been staring at longingly.

They take their time going, letting John have his moment without them. It’s chaotic in the store, things fly around and buzzers go off. The only other person besides John is the clerk, and they don’t seem to be paying much attention to anything. They have to duck through things hanging from the ceiling and be careful to not bump any of the shelves for fear of a prank being set off. It certainly isn’t their type of store, but John is rushing around happily so they let him be.

Bro tugs Dave towards the far corner of the store, away from prying eyes. The smaller Strider peers at him curiously for a moment, but realization dawns when Bro stoops over him. Dave curls his arms around him, tugging Bro the rest of the way to let their lips meet. Bro hums into Dave’s mouth, smirking when he shudders and steps closer. Larger arms wrap around Dave’s waist, hoisting him up. Hidden together, Bro lets himself indulge in the warmth of Dave’s body against his own and the feel of soft lips under his.

Dave whimpers when they pull apart, darting up to peck him one last time. Bro combs a hand through his light hair, hushing him and stepping back. Dave latches onto his shirt, pleading with his eyes, but Bro winks and flashsteps away. He sighs, dragging himself to John’s side. At first, he doesn’t notice Dave’s there. But when he does, John immediately turns and pops the lid on something, attacking Dave with streamers.

John’s peals of laughter make it worthwhile. Grumbling, Dave picks each bit off and drapes them back over the younger teen. Meanwhile, Bro slinks about the store, poking each product cautiously and examining everything. He finds Dave still plucking colored paper, mumbling under his breath while John sniggers. Bro steps up behind John, hands flying out to press down on the frail boy’s shoulders.

“You’re gunna get punished, boy.” John audibly gulps, cautiously turning head to giggle uncertainly up at him. Bro’s a sucker for his cute face, relaxing and rubbing his upper back, “Kiddin’. But seriously, help Dave pick that shit up. I ain’ payin’ for it.” He nods, slipping out of his hold to collect the stray pieces of streamer and tucking them back into the can. Dave pouts while he’s being cleaned, eyes watching Bro the whole time.

Content, John leads them back out of the store. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m hungry. Can we get some food?”

Bro scoffs, “Needy li’l brat, expectin’ me to pay for you.” The brunette shuffles his feet, letting his bangs fall into his face. He chews on his lip, rubbing his hands behind his back. Bro is a terrible sucker for cute pouting faces, especially John Egbert nervous pouting. Not like he didn’t already plan to pay for the kid. “I s’pose so. Come on.” He waves the teens after him, tucking his hands back into his pockets as he makes his way to the food court. John beams, bouncing along after him. He collides with a muscled back when Bro stops short and glances back at Dave, “Where ya wanna eat, Davey?”

The younger Strider catches up to them, making noises of contemplation, “Hmmm… I want... pizza. None of that cheap shit either, Bro. You’re buying me high quality, pizza of the gods. Don’t want Dominoes or any of those knock-off places you hear?” Bro catches the smirk at the end of his words, shooting him a knowing look. Dave steps closer, watching John as he skips around them and leads the way. He considers for a moment what would happen if he slid his hand into Bro’s pocket, but there’s far too many people milling about for him to be conspicuous about it.

Bro notices the cranks turning in Dave’s head. He bumps his knuckles against his brother’s shoulder, cocking his head towards John without a word. A bewildered look, then a knowing one meets him. Bro rolls his eyes, waving him off. Dave shakes it off and then sets his sights on John again. With a sly grin, he takes a running start. Just as he’s about to collide with John’s back, he hops up and latches around his waist. If he didn’t have complete faith in John catching him, it would be embarrassing. John doesn’t disappoint him though, jolting forward a couple of steps but staying relatively upright. His hands fly down to Dave’s thighs, grabbing them and holding Dave flush against his body.

Dave focuses on John’s soft fingers clutching his and the steady beat of the brunette’s heartbeat in his ear where it’s pressed to his shoulder. John makes a noise of complaint, but merely shifts him up so it’s more comfortable and sets off again. The blonde’s significantly lighter than he’d assumed he’d be. And warmer. John considers dropping him and running, but Dave’s pressed against his back and clinging to him and if he said it doesn’t make his heart beat harder and his pants tighter, he’d be lying. So he sucks it up and totes Dave to the food court, Bro strolling along behind them enjoying the fine view of both of their asses being offered to him.

His little brother really knows how to make a man happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IF YOU DID NOT REREAD THE ENDING OF 5, PLEASE PLEASE GO DO THAT. I CHANGED IT AND YOU WILL BE CONFUSED**
> 
>  Im so sorry for this taking over a month but my previous beta kinda poofed on me once I got it done so it just kinda sat around waiting to be looked over. I seriously cannot write Dave so yeah. Good thing I find really awesome people who can.
> 
> Also I had a new beta go through and look this over, she also made some hella changes to my grammar in past chapters. If you love me [GO CHECK HER OUT AND SEND HER LOVE](http://www.miramise.tumblr.com/)

They all expected the food court to be packed full and are pleasantly surprised when they get there and it’s fairly empty. In total there’s maybe twenty other groups at tables with the lines at the shops a slow trickle at best. John doesn’t set Dave down until after the two Striders have discussed, bickered, threatened to strife then and there, and decided on where to eat. He carries him right up until they’re all standing in line at the pizza place, Dave having won the argument when John piped up that he wanted pizza as well. When he goes to set Dave down, the blonde hangs onto him, refusing to be placed on the floor and demanding that John treat him like the royalty he is.

Bro comes to his aid, kind of. He shoves Dave off of John’s back where he’s still holding on and dangling from the brunette’s neck. The force and Dave’s reluctance cause the two of them to go sprawling across the floor in a tangle of limbs and curses. John catches Dave muttering under his breath while they stand up and brush themselves off. The lady behind the register is shooting them concerned looks, like she wants to say something to Bro for treating them so harshly, but the customer in front of her never stops talking until she’s forced to look away. Bro, for all intents and purposes, stands there looking for the world like he hadn’t just shoved them to the ground.

Dave steps in front of him the moment the patron before them has moved, cutting Bro off before he can place the order. He rambles off what he wants on the pizza, only stopping once to ask John quickly what he wanted. Behind the shades, Bro glares down at him, but Dave’s bent over the counter and his fine plush rump brushes against Bro’s hips every time the smaller blonde shifts his hips. Bro bites down a groan when Dave tosses his head over his shoulder, making sure to move his body just so and force the now forming bulge in Bro’s pants into the seat of Dave’s jeans. John is distracted, staring up at the menu above the counter, and misses Dave being a tease.

Bro heaves a sigh of relief, silently of course, when Dave finally straightens up and saunters, fucking _saunters_ , away. John jolts a little when Dave’s voice rouses him from his daydream, Bro can’t help but find it enticing. John was a good kid. They were going to ruin him. It was going to be fun; but only if Dave would stop baiting him in public. The two teens are standing down by the pick-up area, waiting expectantly for Bro. He subtly adjusts himself in his jeans – John doesn’t notice, Dave does and smirks – then stalks up behind them. While John is accepting the pizza, he swats the back of Dave’s head.

He’s never seen a more satisfied grin on his brother’s face.

He’s never been so reluctantly proud of him.

The smirk is quickly hidden when John turns back, arms full of steamy goodness. Dave moves to take them from him, but John half-twirls away from him, stumbling as his shoe’s sole catches on the linoleum floor and trips. Bro’s body is acting on its own before his mind catches up, darting over and catching John’s waist in one arm and the pizza boxes in the other. John’s body is warm where it’s tucked against his chest, warm and soft and oh so light. The pizza boxes on his other arm are hot, nearly burning into his skin. But John’s stuttering out apologizes and thank yous, it’s a bit hard to focus on anything else.

Bro nudges John back to his feet, but hangs onto the pizza. Dave waggles his brows behind John’s back. Bro quirks his own back, turning to find a table. John’s already recovered and rushed off, saying he was going to find them a booth. It wasn’t hard, most people that were in the food court were sitting at tables, but the way John bobs through the aisles of seating and hunts for the perfect booth is endearing in a way.

Jesus fuck he was turning into a school girl with a crush. He grumbles as Dave flashes to John’s side, leaving him standing alone with the pizza and feeling like an asshole. John claims a booth, happily sliding into it, Dave sinking in next to him, before turning his head back to Bro, giving him an expectant look. Bro watches him back, then flashes and John yelps as he reappears next to the table. He slips the boxes onto the table, grateful for the relief, and plops down across from them. Dave digs into one box, tearing it open and fishing out a couple of greasy slices. He bypasses a plate, choosing instead to shovel the pizza straight into his mouth. Bro cracks a grin when Dave jumps back and complains about the heat; John gives him a sympathetic pat, lips trembling in the effort to not burst out laughing.

“Thank you John, it’s good to know someone loves me.” Then with the most heartbroken face he can muster, the blonde twists and looks John in the eye, tilting the shades down just enough John can see him back. “The pizza has betrayed me, John. As that beautiful apple poisoned Snow White, luring her with its shine, the melty cheese has tempted me to a bitter fate the likes of which only a noble prince can save me from. Bro is obviously out of the running since he’s about as noble as a bedbug, and he’s probably got the same kind of nasties as on-” “Wow fuck you Dave. I only raised you.” “Shut up. So Egbert, will you save this poor, doomed princess from a life of eternal sleep and third degrees burns with a kiss from your princely, magical lips? Or have you cast me aside to wait for a hundred years under a pepperoni coma to wait for another hero-” “I think you’re mixin’ up yer fairytales, brat.” “Quiet asshole, I’m about to be saved.”

John snorts at him, slapping a hand over Dave’s mouth when Strider puckers up and leans towards him, making kissy noises. “Ew gross Dave. I think you’re way nasty too.” He sticks his tongue out like a petulant child and Dave ducks under his hand and leans closer. He almost plants one when John suddenly lays back completely onto the bench and rolls under the table. Dave grabs at his waist, managing to get a fist onto John’s shirt and hold him back. Dave drags him back up and pins him down, hovering over him, dangerously close. He makes a few more wet smacking noises, John slowly getting pink in the cheeks. Finally John plants both hands on Dave’s face and shoves him back, rolling away under the table and popping up next to Bro like a weed.

Bro loops his arm around John’s shoulders, smirking when John tries to wiggle away. Dave sits back up, pouting at John across the table. When John shrugs him off and scoops up a piece of pizza, Dave pouts at Bro. Rather than feel bad, Bro moves his foot between Dave’s and feels a surge of success when Dave’s eyes widen a fraction before narrowing. Bro drags the toe of his shoe up and down Dave’s leg, stroking closer to Dave’s thighs with ever pass. He watches Dave’s chewing become terse, jaw tightening when Bro shifts back enough he can toe up Dave’s thigh without being hunched awkwardly. His legs are too long to do it comfortably, but the look of distress on Dave’s face is worth it.

John chews away innocently at his pizza, finishing one and moving on to another. Bro munches his own carefully, watching Dave’s face with any sign of him growing too uncomfortable. It’d be awkward if he blurted out the safe word. Dave knew; if it was every too much and he couldn’t say the word, cough or blink three times. The latter was implemented when they decided to play around with gags and Dave had a small moment that left Bro comforting him for the rest of the night. The former was brought up when Dave corned Bro at a gig, decided to suck his dick under the table, and the bar owner decided to stop in for a chat. That had been a close call, and Bro had punished his ass later for it. Dave was walking funny for a few days after and they had to establish some ground rules.

But Dave doesn’t make any sign of backing out, so Bro takes it a step further and pushes his foot up to Dave’s inner thigh, rubbing it back and forth over the dark material. Dave chokes on the slice of pizza when Bro presses down on the growing lump in Dave’s pants. He shakes his foot slowly across the erection, savoring every hitch in Dave’s breathing with he brushes past the head. John continues to block them out, nibbling on his second piece while they each pretend to eat their first. Bro nudges his toes under Dave, caressing his perineum through his jeans. A startled yelp rings through the air, Dave’s face a darkening red. John cocks his head at Dave.

“Dave are you okay? You look a little red.” He reaches across the table, fingers shifting through Dave’s bangs. The moment the brunette’s fingers touch his skin, Bro bumps his toes against the head of Dave’s dick. The blonde comes with a pained gasp, shuddering as John pats his forehead and cheeks and frets under his breath. “You’re really warm!” Dave slumps down, face pressed into the table, and groans. “Uhm, Dave?”

Bro speaks up, “You’re right John. Dave, ya alrigh’ li’l man?” Dave flinches at the laugh hidden in Bro’s voice, and lifts a hand up to flip him off. John offers to take him to the restroom, but Dave waves him off and stands up, grimacing at the squelch of his underwear. He hunches over, keeping his lower body away from John to hide the wet spot. Dave disappears into the bathroom in the corner of the food court, mentally cussing Bro out the whole way there.

His hands shake as he locks the stall behind him, too pumped on adrenaline and relief. He flips the lid down and sits on it, undoing his pants as he goes. There’s a sticky mess, clingy and gross. A wad of toilet paper is sacrificed trying to blot as much of it up, only managing to embed some of it into the fabric and leave stubborn clumps of the paper in his boxers. He dabs at his limp cock, body shivering and lungs catching. It twitches in response to the slightest stimulation, despite him having just released. With a groan, he wraps a hand around it, pumping it up until it bobs against his stomach and leaks down over his fist.

A bang resounds through the linoleum around him and Bro’s voice calls out, “Davey, did ya die in here? Shitty place to die, li’l bro. Striders’ have more class than that. At least die in a classy bathroom with a hooker on your arm.” As his sentence ends, Dave listens to Bro’s steps stop outside his stall. He waits, hand stroking himself patiently. “Davey, ya aren’t touchin’ yourself are ya? I taught ya better than that.” His shadow disappears with the last word, and Dave almost screams when suddenly Bro’s on his lap, straddling him on the toilet lid. “Get someone else to touch ya, li’l man.”

Dave drops his hand away, reaching the non-sticky one up to loop around Bro’s neck and pull him down. Dave buries his face in the tan skin, whimpering softly and bucking up needily into thin air. Bro’s warm arms wrap around him, holding him close. Then one snakes down between them, stroking over Dave’s stomach as it goes. Bro finds his cock, drooling against their abs and Dave’s nearly begging him to touch it. He teases around the head, ghosting soft touches and featherlight strokes up the shaft. Dave bites down into Bro’s shoulder, muffling a keen as Bro tightens his hand around him and pumps.

“Damn kid, ya couldn’ even wait ‘til we got home. John could come in here any moment. Hell anyone could come in here. They’d get to hear your pretty voice wouldn’t they? Think John would like that?” Dave’s answer comes in the form of a jumble mess of words and moans that seep into Bro’s skin as Dave slobbers across his shoulder and suckles on it. “I bet he would. Bet he’d put it in his spank bank. You sound better than any porno, li’l bro. Can ya imagine him jackin’ it to the sound of ya?” A loud moan drowns out the sound of Bro groaning a few choice words into Dave’s ear as he shoves his pants open and takes his dick in his other hand. Dave’s body shudders in his hold and the cock in his hand throbs as his release pulses across Bro’s knuckles and his own stomach. Bro smashes their lips together, silencing Dave and stifling his own moan as he joins Dave in finishing. His own mess splatters across Dave’s quivering abs, mixing with Dave’s.

Their breath swirls in the small space they’re sharing as they slip apart. Bro peppers smaller pecks across Dave’s bruised lips and chin, grimacing at the scent of pizza that lingers on their mouths. Dave goes limp against the back of the toilet, making Bro tend to him. Bro wipes himself off first, scooping it up in one hand and reaching for the toilet paper with the other. Before he can get some unrolled though, Dave shakes himself aware enough to grab at Bro’s hand and bring it to his mouth. His little pink tongue darts out across Bro’s palm, lapping the white off the leather gloves and sucking each digit into his mouth and winding his tongue around them. He swallows it down, working the slick muscle over every inch of Bro’s hand until he’s satisfied. Bro brings the cleaned hand down to wipe Dave off as well, and Dave does the same thing.

Content that they’re clean enough after a quick scrub with the ball of toilet paper, Bro fixes his pants then redresses Dave. With a quick once over, Bro flashes back out of the stall and washes his hands off at the sink. Just as he’s shutting it off, the main door swings open and John wanders in. He has their bags in his hands, as well as an extra one with a food box in it. The name of the pizza place as scrawled across the front and Bro figures John realized they wouldn’t finish eating.

John hops over to him, “Is Dave feeling better?” There’s no trace of knowing in his voice, and a hint of genuine concern flashes through his eyes.

Bro shrugs, “Yeah, he’s alrigh’ now.” As he finishes, Dave steps out of the stall. His feet drag a little when he sulks over to the sink, but John doesn’t pay attention.

“Yeah I’m fine, Egbert. Just had a weird spell.” Dave’s voice has a weird twinge in it, but he covers it with a cough.

“Dave that’s not descriptive, which is weird for you. Then again, I can’t think of a time you’re _not_ weird.” He giggles at Dave’s expense; Bro spares a snort as well. Dave flicks his sopping hands at John, who squeals in response and flails away from Dave to wipe the water specks off his glasses. He then goes and wipes the water off on Bro’s shirt, or tries rather. Bro catches his hands and glares down at him until Dave backs off with an exaggerated sigh, mutter something along the lines of “Goddamn can’t even get a good hand towel around here. What the fuck is up with this shitty service.”

After he’s cussed out the paper towel dispenser quite thoroughly, got laughed at by both Bro and John, punched John for it, and almost trash canned himself; Bro humphs and grabs the back of Dave’s neck to haul him out the restroom. John’s gigglesnorts follow them out into the food court, broken by Dave’s indignant squawking about being manhandled and Bro’s occasional chuckle.

Back in the main area, John skips in front of them, bringing them to a halt. Bro drops his hand from Dave’s neck, letting it stroke along the teen’s spine as it falls, and stuffs it into his pocket. Dave promptly replaces it with his own hand, rubbing feeling back into the area and grumbling up at Bro. John bats his long lashes at them and with the biggest eyes he can muster, pipes up.

“Say Bro can we hit a couple more stores? Or at least one?” Bro considers saying no. He’d been outside of the house for far too long with not nearly enough liquor in his system. There’s not a glass of whisky in his hand and there’s too many people around for the lack of it. But his number one weakness is shota boys with huge eyes and cute asses. Really cute asses. Fuck, John’s ass looks nice in those shorts. If they were any smaller it’d have to be illegal. And his thighs- Bro lets his eyes roam the soft contours of John’s thighs while he pretends to think his answer over. Damn, those would look nice wrapped around his neck. He shakes out of his stupor before he pops another awkward boner in the middle of a mall with children running about at dick height.

“Yeah I ‘spose. Where ya wanna go?”

Instead of answering him, John gives him a mischievous smile and runs off. Bro and Dave exchange exasperated looks, flashing after him a moment later. They each catch one of John’s arms, jerking him to a halt mid step. John whines at them, kicking his feet when they lift him up a couple of inches easily. After he promises to not run off again, they set him back down. He drags his feet until Bro threatens to shove a katana up his ass. John doesn’t know the katana is his dick; the threat still gets him to move.

The store they arrive at is covered in neon lights, band merch, and some other questionable objects. A girl with lip piercings and a name tag clipped to her shirt waves at them from behind the counter. She pays them no other attention. John bypasses the tote bags, hats, mugs, and- Bro double takes. There were sex and drinking games lined up on shelves in the middle of the store, boobs and badly illustrated penises galore. Dave snickers while John slinks towards the back. Dave grabs a few skivvy costumes, holding them up for Bro to examine. First is a classic school girl, complete with skirt the length of Dave’s dick and a shirt that exposes more skin than it covers. Second is a sheer nurse dress that has a hat to go with. Dave puts them back when Bro rolls his eyes; he could make better ones that would fit Dave in all the right ways for less.

Bro steps away from Dave to spy on John. The brunette notices him though, and waggles his eyebrows up at him while waving an exaggerated penis flyswatter up at him. Dave appears behind John and snatches it away from him, proceeding to nudge the tip against John’s face. John makes an oddly offended noise and scurries away from them. If he was trying to prank them, this was the wrong store to go to.

John steps around the corner with a rather pointed bra strapped to his chest. He calls out Bro’s name, then flips a switch on the side and the bra lights up. Bro actually hoots a laugh, almost curling over when John tries to belly dance which only manages to look like a cross between fish out of water and the Macarena. Dave slips up behind John and grabs his hips, color creeping into John’s cheeks as he does so. He begins to sway them and move John’s hips while instructing him to hold his upper body still. John fails, so Dave switches dances. Dave moves John this way and that until Bro’s sporting a halfie, and John’s embarrassed to the point where Bro’s not sure red will ever leave his cheeks.

When John stumbles away from Dave and shoves the bra off into a crook of the shelf, he’s stammering out a “Haha Dave very funny!” in an attempt to laugh it off but his voice and actions scream flustered. Dave’s eyes flicker dangerously behind his shades. He knows what he did. Orange pin red with a glare that Dave smirks at. Dave follows John out of the store once John’s had his fill, but Bro stays behind an extra minute, pretending to consider a rather sparkly belt buckle. He lets the party in his pants die down before he even attempts to walk much farther than a couple of steps. His dick does not need to have a personal relationship with his zipper; they need to keep it strictly professional.

He finds John and Dave chatting on a bench across from the store when he finally leaves. John stops talking once he’s in front of them, a cheeky grin sprouting on his face. He quickly squashes it down and attempts to be straight-faced, but John only accomplishes a look somewhere between constipated and chipmunk. Bro snorts. Dave rolls to his feet, head bobbing at Bro in greeting.

“So ya’ll done kid?” John nods up at him, springing to his feet. “Alrigh’ let’s get outta here. I can feel the normal in this place. Creepin’ me out.” Bro pretends to shiver for effect, Dave rolls his eyes at him in the way only Dave can, using his whole body. He had no idea where Dave got the massive sass from. Certainly wasn’t him.

John prattles as they leave the mall, his voice a constant stream that’s interrupted only when Dave throws something out. It’s nice, in a way. When Bro takes Dave anywhere they don’t say much. Having someone fill the void in the conversation is kind of relaxing. The ride home is when John finally falls silent. The radio is turned down until it’s a whisper under the rattling of the vehicle and the wind whooshing by the windows. As silence settles over the truck, it’s nearly deafening. Just as Bro tilts his head to find out what’s going on, John’s head slips down onto his shoulder.

His pretty lips are parted, and he breathes out quietly against Bro’s neck. Almost silent snores break the air and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. John dozes against him, wiggling occasionally. Bro looks over at Dave, who’s watching John with a touch of affection in his eyes.

“Li’l shit’s all tuckered out. Cute thing, ain’ he?” Dave ducks into a nod, one hand sneaking up to brush a couple of dark strands of hair from John’s face where they’ve slipped towards his mouth. Bro lifts his hand over and ruffles Dave’s hair. The smaller blonde swats his hand away, scowling up at him.

“Stop it you ass, you’re gunna wake John up with your fuckin’ around.” The end of the sentence is lost in a yawn, Dave shoving a hand over his mouth and shuffling away from John to lean against the window. Bro sighs, grabbing onto the back of Dave’s neck and dragging him towards John. Dave seems to take the hint and rests on the younger teen gingerly, like if he puts too much weight John will wake up. Bro combs his fingers through the silky locks, soothing Dave until he drifts off as well. He keeps his arm looped around the two boys as he drives back to the apartment, enjoying the quiet buzz of the radio in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get some John action.

Long after Bro had woken John and Dave up and shuffled them back to the apartment - both boys dragging their heels and Dave whining that he wanted to be carried again - the apartment was quiet and dark as everyone was presumed to be sleeping. Dim city light filters in through the blinds of Dave’s room; the hum of his computer was the only noise to be heard. Despite the serene quiet, John had started awake and hasn’t managed to fall back asleep. The night before he’d slept fine. Now something was keeping him awake, but he just couldn’t pinpoint it. Above him on the bed, Dave was eerily silent and still, only the outlined lumps of his blankets visible from the floor.

He always thought Dave would be a noisy sleeper, the type that snores and rolls around a lot. Turns out Dave is pretty quiet, to the point where John wouldn’t think Dave was there at all if Dave hadn’t gone to bed before him. Watching the blonde bundle up the blankets around him and burrow into them was interesting; it’s hot as hell in the apartment because their air conditioner was broken, yet Dave insisted on burying himself in blankets and complained it was cold when John asked why. John, however, is sprawled across the mattress on the floor, shirt hiked up and blankets pushed to the side.

With a groan, John rolls off to the side and pushes himself up. When he pops his head over the edge of the bed, he’s shocked to find it empty. Dave had amassed the blankets to the edge and slipped out. Well maybe he’d gone to the bathroom. But it had been, what, half an hour? John glances at the clock near Dave’s bed. Yep, about half an hour since he woke up. His curiosity getting the better of him, he ventures from the room to see if he can find Dave. 

Blackness greets him once Dave’s door clicks shut behind him, coating his eyes as he fumbles across the wall. The light in Dave room was apparently just bright enough for his eyes to be unadjusted to the dark. He bites back a yelp when his toe comes in contact with a rather sharp bit of metal, scraping the skin but not breaking it.

Choking down the noise and brushing off the tears, John picks his way to the living room. He braves what he deems a perilous journey, doing his best to avoid squeaking smuppets and pointy, broken blades just waiting to attack vulnerable toes. It takes a few minutes before he finally reaches the end of the hallway. Unfortunately, the kitchen is empty. John decides to try the living room next, hoping to find them asleep or something. The television isn’t on, nor is Bro’s computer. Smuppets stare at him from their perch on the back of the futon; he eyes them wearily from afar and inches around the corner.

His foot slips on something, a wheezy croak of a smuppet his only warning before John lands sprawled across his back on the floor. A menacing knife shines a taunting glint a few inches from his head, causing him to shudder as he rolls away. His hand bumps against a wad of fabric, dull grey in the shadows. It’s soft under his fingers, but heavy and slightly damp. John nudges it away with a grimace, stopping only when it tumbles and reveals a pointed collar. Intrigued, he plucks it up with two fingers and holds it away from him. Sure enough, it’s Bro’s shirt. There are a few suspicious dark patches here and there, but all in all it looks normal enough. John glances around the room as best he can, but the futon is sitting in such a way that even if someone were sitting up in it, he’d be unable to see them.

With a hesitant swallow, he brings the shirt up. Oil and sweat and _Bro_ clings to the material. It’s heady, and John can’t help but take a second sniff. How did Dave manage to live with him? He smells like sex and metalwork; it’s intoxicating. His fingers rub absently at the dark spots, drawing circles into it. Realizing what he was doing and how creepy it was, John launches the shirt away from him into the far corner. A blush rises up his neck and spreads out across his cheeks. His knees knock against each other when he scrambles back to the wall and tucks himself into a ball, deep breaths rocking his body.

Elsewhere, the bathroom door flicks open and light pours out into the hall. Dave curls around Bro’s waist, both naked and dripping wet. Water shimmers at it slips down their chests, disappearing as it curls down over their hips. Bro hooks an arm around Dave’s waist, pulling him up for a kiss against the doorframe. The younger Strider’s legs wrap around his hips, pressing their bodies together. Teeth clack together as Dave tries to rush, but is quickly calmed by Bro’s lips finding his pulse on the pale stretch of his neck and nipping it tenderly. Pleasure shoots through him at just that single touch, leaving his toes tingling and his hips trembling.

Bro nearly drops Dave in his hurry to get back to the living room. His lithe form bounces on the creaky springs when he’s tossed down, and Bro pounces on him. Their lips meet again, this time with Bro in command to avoid any accidental bites. Dave spreads himself wide and ruts up against Bro’s hips. The Texan pulls back and tuts at Dave, earning a whine as Dave digs his fingers into Bro’s slick hair and tugging him back. Bro slips away, kissing down Dave’s chest. Diverting to pay attention to his nipples, Bro latches his mouth over one and rolls the other between his fingers. Dave jerks up, a scream forming only to be cut short by Bro slapping a hand over his mouth. The nipple perks up in the cool air, the other aching to be touched. Bro scowls, his eyebrows cinching almost menacingly without the shades.

“Am I going to have to get the gag, boy?” Blonde hair sticks to his face when he shakes it and whimpers through Bro’s fingers. “Don’t make me.” With that, he dives back down and sucks a pretty pink nub back into his mouth. He teases it between his teeth, lapping his tongue over it and pulling back to breath cool air onto it. Dave shudders under him while Bro moves to attend to the other side. It gets equal treatment, and soon both are flushed while Dave writhes and begs in quiet tones. Hard kisses are buried in his stomach as Bro avoids the cock leaking near his throat. A quick swipe along Dave’s naval elicits a shiver.

Across the living room, John stares in surprise as the two Strider’s stumble out and onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. Blue eyes fixate on Bro’s muscles rippling with every movement, as he tends to Dave. His eyes finally adjusted, John traces the pattern of a single drop of water as it rolls down Bro’s shoulders and chest. Though he knows he should be disturbed, he can’t stop the excitement crashing through his body. It’s not right, yet he can’t tear his eyes away, let alone speak up about it. Bro’s head dips below his line of sight, while Dave’s moans gain even more volume. This time, Bro stops and gets off the couch. John freezes, his breath stuck in his throat and eyes wide. Fear pushes through him, chased by adrenaline and arousal. Between his thighs his own erection aches, a spot of pre staining the loose fabric of his pyjama shorts.

Instead of turning his way, Bro roots around in the corner closest to the couch, coming back from a pile of smuppets with a bright orange ball gag affixed with shiny leather straps. John swallows, imagining what it’d feel like to have it rest in his mouth, to have his tongue slip uselessly across the hard surface. His own whimper is masked by Dave’s yelp of disapproval before Bro clasps it behind the blonde’s head. Bro glances up. The thunder of John’s pulse resounds through his ears, deafening and terrifying in its might. Whether Bro sees him, he can’t tell. Once the blonde has gone back to Dave, head bobbing between his legs and Dave’s muffled screeches bouncing off the walls, John all but trips over himself as he scurries out of the room and back down the hall.

His heart threatens to pound clean through his ribcage. The heat between his legs hasn’t dwindled at all; if anything almost being caught made him throb all the harder. The near constant drip of pre makes his boxers stick to his thighs. John shakes with the effort of keeping himself on his feet, eventually giving it up for a lost cause as he flops on Dave’s bed. He shoves one hand down to hastily wrap around his cock, clasping the other over his mouth to contain his own needy moans. Near his head, Dave’s pillow lies abandoned on its side. His fingers find it subconsciously, tugging it over and burying his nose in the puffy object. Apples, cinnamon, and sunshine greet him; he stutters out a gasp as Dave’s scent swallows him. His hand on his mouth moves down into his boxers of its own accord. That one slick with pre slips behind to prod at his entrance. It dips in easily, leaving John to whimper as he stretches himself on trembling fingers. One knuckle, then two as he curls them, seeking the bundle of nerves tucked away as he imagines it’s Dave’s hands and fingers both on and in him.

It startles him when he bumps it, jerking as he pulses in his palm, sticky trails spreading across the inside of his underwear. His orgasm shoots through his body, leaving him breathless and gasping for air, drowning in Dave’s bed and surrounded by his smell. It leaves him dizzy, panting and slumped over on the blonde’s bed.

Half dreams of Dave wrapping him up in his arms, holding him close and kissing his forehead, flit through John's dazed mind. He can almost feel the warmth of Dave and his stupid pretty body. Then Bro’s there too in his half sleep, lips on his cheeks and eyelids, arms toned and strong as they carry him. He’s rocked softly, Bro humming something while Dave sings the wordless song. They lay him down, whitewhite _white_ all around him and soft as silk. His clothes are stripped away, his body bare but burning hot from their touches ghosting over every inch they can reach. Their lips follow the same path, laying down light kisses everywhere and raising goosebumps across the planes of his skin. It’s intimate, even to his half-wake mind.

In the living room, Bro drags Dave’s body back to his, letting his little brother sink down on his cock and scream behind the gag. Their bodies crash together, Dave bouncing at Bro’s command. If only John had stayed. Bro saw him. Of course he saw him; hidden against the wall, sporting a tent in his trousers. He was planning to put on a show, but the li’l thing had run off before it got good. None-the-less, he makes Dave give him a good performance. Dave tilts his head back, presenting his throat automatically. Bro fights the urge to mark him up, then remembers John knows about them now. With that thought putting his mind at ease, as well as the thought that any person in public who saw them might think John had left them, he attaches his teeth to Dave’s pale skin and sucks.

Dave chokes behind the gag, white splattering Bro’s chest. His hips stutter, trying so hard to be a good boy. Bro’s palm is a soothing weight on his lower back, kneading tense muscles to coax Dave into relaxing on top of him. Bro bucks up one final time before filling Dave up with his own release. Muffled noises of approval are suddenly released into the air when Bro unlatches the gag and hooks his fingers into Dave’s hair. The smaller blonde folds into him, pleased and sated.

“Say Davey, guess what?”

“Bro, why do we always have to have these aftersex talks? Why can’t we ever talk before fucking, like normal people. Well I mean I guess normal people don’t fuck their brothers. Or let their brother come in their ass. Seriously dude. I’d rather fucking swallow that shit than have to sleep with an ass full of spunk. Nasty fucking shit to wake up to. And no matter how many times you say it, that’s never going to work as an overnight-slash-morning after lube. Just no, dude. Think I’d be better off shoving a stick of Blue Bonnet--”

“Johnny was-a peakin’ at us earlier,” Bro murmurs, cutting Dave off before the teen completely destroys the post sex haze he’d been enjoying. “Definitely got an eyeful of your snow white ass grindin’ on my dick.” He levels Dave with a stare.

“Oh,” comes the quiet reply, “shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit. Although, if the boner in his pants was anythin’ to go by, he certainly wasn’t opposed to it. Really seemed to be enjoyin’ himself.”

Dave sighs, “Well then let’s go see if the fucker’s asleep.”

Bro groans but moves obediently, his dick sliding out with a wet pop and earning a scowl from Dave. The older strider rolls off the couch, taking Dave with him. They shuffle off to get some clothes; Bro shoving on a pair of what he assumes to be clean boxers and Dave finding one of Bro’s shirts to throw on. It’s a bit damp, but it smells like Bro so he flicks the collar up and soaks it in. Stepping into Dave’s room, they find John asleep on Dave’s bed, a noticeable stain on the front of his boxers and cheeks flushed. Bro snorts softly as Dave shoves his way past the big oaf to cross the room in short strides.

John’s body radiates pleasant warmth. Dave lets his hands linger as he traces idle patterns over the heated skin. Bro’s presence hovers silently behind him, comforting instead of threatening. Dave scoops John up, nuzzling his face and kissing his brow. He cuddles the brunette to his chest, only for Bro to playfully steal him away with the same tender embrace. Dave fixes up John’s bed, even throwing down an extra blanket to fluff it up more. As they lay him down on it, he turns and purrs into their touches. It’s gentler than anything they’d ever done, but the happy sounds coming from John make it well worth the embarrassment.

Content that John’s comfortable, they turn back to Dave’s bed. Bro hoists the red-eyed boy onto it, sniggering when Dave squawks and narrowly avoids face-planting back onto the floor. Bro’s lips meet his before he’s settled, pushing him down and bruising his own all over again. Bro plants tiny pecks across the bridge of his nose. He tugs a blanket out from under Dave, using it to tuck the teen in. Dave squirms, reaching for him again as Bro pulls away. They kiss again, harder this time, with more passion and more force. Bro nips at Dave and sucks his tongue, pulling back abruptly when Dave props up on his elbows. Lean fingers reach after him accompanied by a needy whine, but Bro flashes out of the room with a snickered “Goodnight,” in his place.

With a huff, Dave drops back onto the bed, glaring up at his ceiling. To his right, John begins to snore softly, the sound airy and childlike. The blonde smiles as he rolls over to face him. His hand reaches towards John’s, sticking out from under his pillow. They link together, and in his sleep John squeezes it just the slightest. That’s all it takes for Dave to fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I had the totally awesome and veryvery sweet [LN](http://www.miramise.tumblr.com/) go through this and do editing. 
> 
> Yall really should go show her some love because shes really nice and does superb work!
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com/post/77284515093/thrill-7/) so yall can show me some love
> 
> ...huh these fuckers always fall asleep at the end of the chapters. :/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, progress.

Dave had, of course, expected John to be a little weird in the morning. What he gets, however, is not what he bargains for. Wakeup went as it’s suppose to; John gets up before him and mills about, his movements barely a passing noise in Dave’s sleep state. It is everything occurs after that’s weird.

The pie to his face the moment he steps through the bathroom door on his way to brush his teeth is a surprise. Nothing more than whipped cream; it’s simple yet effective. He takes great joy in scooping it from his face and sucking it off his sticky fingers before cleaning up properly and fixing his hair.

Seeing Bro grumbling about as he collects stray pieces of felt is also a surprise. Asking about it earns him a dirty look and mumbled response that is no more intelligent than he can normally drag out of Bro before noon. Bro shuffles away while clutching what appears to be the destroyed and decapitated remains of several smuppets.

John was really going all out to hide his embarrassment. As Dave sits himself down at the flimsy kitchen table with a pipin’ hot cup of joe and begins to mull the morning’s shenanigans about in his head, the more he realizes that John did in fact _not_ know that they knew he knew about them, and was pranking them in an attempt to cover his own embarrassment while blissfully believing they didn’t know he saw. John was under the impression that he knew their dirty little secret without them knowing that he knew. Know. Knew. Whatever. Dave takes a long drink, letting the liquid sear his throat and leave a caffeinated buzz in its wake. Despite his initial assumption that he could function normally before one in the afternoon, Dave really isn’t fooling anyone, including himself. It is just far too early for him to be contemplating anything other than if the toaster will burst into flames in his quest to make a poptart.

Worth a shot.

And that’s how Dave ends up where he is now; wearing nothing but his boxers and sprawled across the couch, which is also suspiciously covered in tiny fragments of smuppets. ( _What the hell did John do?_ ). He nibbles at a steaming molten bit of fake frosting and artificial strawberry while watching the television drone about something he couldn’t care less about. It simply provides background noise as he mulls over the current situation.

So what if John knows and thought they didn’t know he knew? That will be a problem for another day. Or maybe just later in the afternoon. Preferably with John bent over in front of him. Or maybe sucking his dick. Either would be good.

The mental image that pops up with his solution also brings something else with it. A quick glance tossed at Bro reveals the man sulking in the corner and trying feebly to mend his poor smuppets, most of which were croaking pitifully instead of squeaking. Deeming it not worth the trouble, Dave adjusts himself in his boxers, takes another bite of the poptart, and let his head roll back towards the screen.

John is noticeably absent.

“Yo Bro, where’d asshole-McGee and his wondrous box of dickery go?”

Bro stays silent for a moment, then hisses, “I sent _it_ to the store.”

Dave quirks an eyebrow; not even referring to John as a person anymore? He is really, _really_ upset. But honestly, John should have learned from the other day that messing with Bro’s smuppets is a lousy idea. They were Bro’s demented, phallic shaped masterpieces that he crafted stitch by stitch and then shoved his dick in them. 

“Should I start waving a white flag, Bro?” Dave quips, “Seriously, no need to be so vicious. Sure, I know he’s a d-bag with a capital D, but let’s not throw out our kindly southern manners. I mean how are we going to be able to boast about our great hospitality if you’re busy harshing it up with your rank grumpiness-”

He’s promptly beat over the face with a thick, heavy yellow smuppet, its fleece more coarse than the others and its nose weighing at least twice as much judging from the knob it leaves on the side of Dave’s head.

“He _eviscerated_ -” “Holy shit Bro you do know big words it’s a fucking miracle.” “-them. They didn’t stand a chance! I shoulda known not to be fooled by his big eyes and coy smile. I feel so betrayed.”

Dave nods in complete and (slightly) unironic sympathy. “As you should. We’re all lured in by John’s charming personality and pretty words, but he’s the wolf and we are but little Red Stridinghood - or I guess orange in your case. ‘Oh grandma what big buckteeth you have!’ ‘Yeah better to fucking rip your trust out with, sorry wait no I’m not but don’t even bother being mad, bro’.” The teen waves a lazy hand in the air. “I‘d probably be doing the world a favor if I make John get a tattoo saying, ‘Warning, I’m actually an asshole who will ruin your life with a smile.’ Maybe then people won’t be so shocked when he suddenly rigs an explosive device in their house that leaves them in the ER with a severe case of too much shaving cream lodged up their nose.”

“I’m hurt, truly Dave. I can’t believe you’d speak such unkind words about me when I’ve been nothing but loving to you.” Both blondes jump, never having heard John open the door or enter and set his bags down. Dave wonders about this until he reminds himself that having a prankster’s gambit means John is nearly as sneaky as any Strider. “I thought you’d appreciate the pie, it was made especially for you! I woke up extra early and everything to make sure it’d taste perfect for you.”

“It was pretty good, but then again, anything will taste good if it’s being ate off my body.”

John steadfastly ignores his comment and the undertone that comes with it as he turns to the other Strider. “And Bro! I thought you’d just love my decorating tips. I made sure it would cater to your eccentric side.” Dave snorts at that and John stifles a giggle of his own before continuing. “Personally I think all the rainbow fibers add a touch of class to the place.”

At that, Dave cracks up. Bro glowers at the both of them before spinning back around and pouting into his sewing. Yeah, no way was Bro going to save the catastrophe he’d gathered up; those smuppets were long gone. John breathes out a rather soft, girlish chuckle that he immediately hides behind clasped hands. He looks so mortified that Dave lets him off the hook. He turns his attention to the bags John brought in as he rolls of the couch to rummage through them.

For it being approximately six hours since John witnessed a grade-A porno complete with forbidden love of the incestuous flavor right there in their living room, the younger Strider thinks everyone is managing to play it off pretty good.

Dave mutters a quiet “score” when he finds a fresh bottle of apple juice, still cold from the store’s shelf. He’s cracked it open and goes for a sip when John turns to bat his thick lashes up at him, a sly smile playing across his lips.

“Do you like the taste of cream pies?”

Dave’s jaw drops, wasting a good bit of juice as it dribbles over his chin to spill down his front. He doesn’t even get the humorous benefit of a decent aerial spray. Snapping his mouth shut, Dave prays to every god possibly in existence that John can’t see the red on his cheeks, because he’s positive that it’s the exact color of his eyes. He also hopes John didn’t hear the choked off noise that came from Bro’s corner of the room where the older Strider is obviously eavesdropping.

“Like the one I made this morning. It was pretty good right?”

Yeah no, Dave’s certain that isn’t the one John means, but he replies affirmatively with a stiff nod of his head before drowning his embarrassment in the bottle of apple juice; because Dave doesn’t really mind cream pies either way.

John beams up at him, eyes nearly blinding in their brightness, before spinning on one foot and flipping himself over the back of the couch. He lands with the complaint of the springs, but pays their protests no mind as he focuses his attention on the television. Dave slinks over with more grace, perching himself on the couch at what he deems is a safe distance from the ticking time bomb that is one John Egbert.

No one says anything for a while. Unfortunately, the longer it’s quiet the more fidgety John gets. First he taps his foot, then he starts to drums his fingers on his knees. Soon he’s wiggling in his spot. Eventually, John is all but bouncing in his seat and Dave snaps at him to calm the fuck down. It stops him for a moment, until he suddenly turns to pout at Dave.

“Dave I’m booored. You’re supposed to entertain me. I flew all the way here and now I’m gunna spend all my time bored and I’m gunna have no good stories to tell my Dad and he’s never gunna let me come back and then I’ll never see you or Bro again and I’ll be really sad.”

“Wow, John, laying it on thick ain’t ya? It’s not my fault you woke up at the asscrack of dawn. I need every ounce of beauty sleep I can get if I want to keep the title of fairest in the land and not be infected with a severe case of douchy Egderpitis-” “Hey!” “-but seriously,” Dave continues, gesturing towards the front door, “why don’t you go and play tag with some thugs in the park? I’m sure someone out there wants to add ‘shot a cute middle class kid from Washington’ to their list and win their ‘I’m a raging asshole but also a hero because the kid was a dick’ merit badge.”

“Dave, this hostility is not necessary. I mean jeez, I’m sure they’d rather get their ‘shot a blonde asshole who thought it’d be ironic to pistol whip me with my own gun’ badge. Wait, you called me cute. Dave, don’t call me cute; I’m manly. I think you fall under cute more than me. You have girl eyelashes, bro.”

“Dude, you have girl lashes too, so back the fuck off. Besides, my lashes are beautiful and need to be curled every day to look their finest. What did I say about fairest in the land, huh? Although,” Dave slowly gives John a once over, “you’re giving me competition with your girly figure. In fact I know some girls who would kill for that waist. Seriously, what are your measurements; 30, 18, 35?”

“ I have no idea what that means,” John complains.

“Wow shocker there.”

“Wait did you just say I have a big ass too?”

“…no.”

Bro turns to glare back at the two of them from his corner, “He totally fucking did, because ya really fucking do.” 

John frowns, crossing his arms and twisting away from them, “Sure know how to make a person feel special, don’t ya? Tell me to get shot then call my ass fat. I feel like I’m being used. I knew you only wanted me for the sex. Well fyi losers, the sex isn’t even that good. Seriously, don’t just shove it in there and hope it’s gunna do a trick.”

“How about we show you how good the sex can be?” It’s out of Dave’s mouth before he can stop it, and the moment the question mark passes be his lips he wishes he’d bit his tongue. To his side, though John’s face is still turned away, he can see the brunette’s neck light up red and John lets out a few pained coughs.

Bro flashes out of the room and down the hall a door clicks shut quietly, leaving Dave alone with John. Moments pass with tense silence, both teens looking away. Whywhy _why_ did he have to open his big mouth and why couldn’t John just play it off like a joke?

Oh, right, because he got to see Dave grinding his ass on Bro’s dick and Bro blowing Dave like his life depended on it.

So much for having a normal relationship with anyone.

A strained noise that was supposed to pass as throat clearing comes from John, the brunette shifting back around to look Dave in the face. He pointedly keeps their eyes from meeting. His mouth flaps open, he swallows, “Err haha! Funny Dave! Like wow you are a comedy genius who would have thought that inviting me to get fucked would be so hilarious look at me laughing and not trying to not kiss your stupid face.” He forces every word out until it comes pouring and he can’t stop it. The last part slips out before he can stop himself, and it’s John’s turn to bite his tongue a second too late.

Dave stares at him, mouth slack and eyes wide. John throws out a groan of frustration before darting across the couch and dragging Dave closer once his fingers can hook into the collar of the blonde’s shirt. John’s lips - all soft pink and petal smooth - are on his before Dave’s brain can catch up to what’s going on. The kiss tastes faintly of toothpaste and soda, with the flavor of Dave’s poptart and coffee lingering as well.

He pulls back, frowning when Dave fails to figure out what’s happening and doesn’t respond. Dave stares through him, blinking at the wall he knows is behind John’s face. One breath, then two, then John’s freaking out and trying to scramble off the couch and away from Dave. His body hits the floor, knees banging awkwardly and sure to bruise, but when he shoots up to abscond, Dave snatches him by the back of his shirt and yanks him back, mind in full throttle. John yelps as he stumbles into Dave’s lap, arms being forced up when Dave moves his hands to John’s thin wrists and tugs them out of the way.

Their lips crash together with more force, Dave pushing against John as the brunette blanks out. John picks up faster than Dave did, shoving back into the kiss innocently but overenthusiastically. Nicks form on the creases of their mouths when John’s teeth catch more than once and he accidentally nips Dave too hard. None of it deters the younger Strider who bites back, though with more control. It’s awkward and messy; Dave’s experience is not enough to make up for John’s lack. But John doesn’t mind and neither does Dave.

In their minds, both teens are screaming because it’s finally happening. Dave’s internal mantra of _ohgodohgod his lips are fucking awesome fuck yes he’s kissing me_ is in tune with John’s own of _holyshit Dave’s kissing me and I kissed Dave and Dave kissed Bro and now I wanna kiss Bro fuck Dave’s good at this_. It’s erratic, leaving both of them reeling and breathless when they pull back.

The first thing John wants to blurt is, “Did Bro teach you to kiss?” Instead, he swallows that down and pants warm bursts of air on Dave’s neck, latching his lips to the pale skin on the side that Bro hadn’t marked the night before. He makes a small mental note of it, but otherwise ignores it in favor of leaving his own matching bruise. Slim fingers grab at John’s shoulders in response to the new bruise being painted on his neck, clenching and unclenching in the thin fabric, kneading John’s muscles. John hums appreciatively against Dave’s throat, lapping his tongue across the pretty hollow that taunts at him from the dip in his shirt.

They separate when Bro flashes back into the living room with a far-too knowing smirk on his face, his foot tapping like a disapproving parent while peering down at them from under his shades. John shuffles away like he’s ashamed to be caught, back facing Dave, and Dave fights back a smirk as he waggles his eyebrows at Bro because John’s not looking. Bro quirks one back, silently questioning until Dave snorts. When the younger Strider gives him no other answer, Bro rolls his eyes and leaves the two in peace, though their fire has died down and John won’t look either of them in the face. He knows what that meant; _gotta try it yourself before I spill the deets._

Dave brings one hand up to rub absently at his tender lips, cat-like grin forming as John waves his hands around, adamantly keeping his body turned completely away from Dave, and stutters out a measly, “Uhm, uh, ohgod.” Slinking across the couch until his weight forces John to slide backwards against him, the juts of John’s shoulders knocking against his collarbones, Dave curls one arm around the younger teen’s waist. A full body shudder runs up John’s back when Dave leans down and licks a long stripe from the knob of his spine to the back of his ear, pecking one flushed red cheek before he slinks off the couch and to the kitchen for a well-deserved apple juice.

Well, that solves Dave’s problem of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll know this was going to be pwp?  
> like this wasn't going to be a chapter fic it just ended up that way.  
> and the person I wrote it for/because of still hasn't read a single piece of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all filth. Where did the plot go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for this taking two months. I usually don't disappear for that long. I've been dealing with a lot of shit lately including but not limited to; personal, family, school, job, and money problems. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in a more timely manner, but somehow...
> 
> Please forgive me and let it be known that **I do not plan on dropping this**. I intend to finish it to the very end even if the ending sucks.

John keeps to himself after that, pointedly ignoring any of Dave’s advances and flat-out avoiding meeting Bro’s gaze. Every time one of them stares at him for just a moment too long, the brunette quickly finds some excuse to shuffle away. It was as annoying as it was adorable.

With John’s back turned for a better part of the day, Bro takes his chance to smother Dave in kisses. The second John looks away, Bro’s lips find purchase wherever Dave has the most skin available. More than once, he manages to suck a deep bruise into Dave’s pale flesh, proud to find it speckled in not just his own, but John’s claims as well. Dave certainly makes an excellent canvas, he muses. Once or twice, Dave slaps a hand over his mouth to halt the attack, but Bro stealthily slips by him. Dave succumbs easily, far too fond of biting his own lips to stifle a moan as Bro nips just right.

It’s not until late in the evening, after dinner and movies, when both teens are sitting in heavy silence on Dave’s bed, that John breaks the ice with a nervous laugh, “So. Uhm. Dave.”

The blonde nods, tilting his head to peer over his shades at John. Under the red gaze, John’s cheeks tint red and he swallows shakily. “Yo spit it out Egbert before I kiss you again.” He hesitates, watching John flinch at the threat, “Unless you don’t want me to, I’m all about personal space an’ consent an’ shit. Plus I know you’re mister no-homo but I dunno man that kiss earlier was pretty homo and by pretty homo I mean that was damn homo and yeah I’m a lotta homo too so it’s chill.” This time John coughs and whimpers in the back of his throat, Dave continues anyway, “But if it’s alright with you then I’d like to get over this awkward song and dance and just get down to mackin’ it with my best bro ‘cause you’re hella nice to kiss, fuckin’ cheesy anime schoolgirl soft lips, man come on.”

He pauses for a breath, gauging John’s reaction. At first there isn’t one, just John blinking slowly and taking shallow but level breaths. A look of serious concentration covers John’s features, and Dave can’t help but wonder what John needs to think so hard about. Inching forward, making sure John sees every movement, Dave settles himself in front of John and places his hands on the blue-eyed boy’s wrists. Said eyes flick down, staring at Dave’s sweaty fingers circling his clammy hands. Dave starts up again, barely mumbling, “Dude seriously you were the aggressive one earlier, jumpin’ my poor innocent bones and shovin’ your tongue down my throat.” John winces, mouth flapping open before he slumps resigned.

His voice is barely above a whisper, “I have no idea what happened earlier one minute I was fine and then I just. Had to kiss you.” Dave shrugs it off, snorting about that being a side-effect of being hot. John goes on ignoring Dave’s comment, “I was being stupid I mean you’re dating some-”

Dave cuts him off, “Woah woah woah bro, what makes you think I’m dating anyone? I know I’m fucking damn fine. I mean, have you seen my ass? Dumb question, how could you have not seen my ass. But I wouldn’t have hoped aboard the sloppy makeout train with you if I was already dating someone, fuck John. I’m better than that.”

“Dave! I don’t think you’re a bad person I just thought. I guess…” John looks away from him again, and Dave shifts loser until he can feel the heat from the blush on John’s cheeks. John’s body twitches, then his lips cover Dave’s.

The kiss is just as – if not more so – nice as earlier, Dave letting his body morph against John’s. John squirms under him, then tugs his hands away from Dave’s and loops them behind Dave’s neck. His own hands free then, Dave snakes them up to John’s sides, thumbing over the shallow divots of John’s waist. Dave rolls his thoughts around as he rolls his tongue against John’s. He knew John was remembering the night before, finding Dave and Bro like that, but rather than just come out and say shit like “Oh yeah I caught you boning your brother,” John took the non-confrontational approach. Dave sighs lightly, tilting his head and sucking John’s lips into his mouth. He was going to have to say something eventually. John’s fingers twist into the fine hairs at the base of his neck, tugging with the smallest amount of pressure.

Dave lifts his body up, using the height to nudge John back onto the blankets. The brunette goes with no fuss, all soft curves and quiet noises, clinging to Dave and letting him lead him down. Dave’s weight settles over him, comforting and warm. He’s heavy, unlike a blanket, but it’s relaxing and John tucks back into the bed and holds Dave to his chest. The kiss turns lazy and slow, Dave’s mouth moving away from his own to wander down across his throat and collarbones. The heat building up between starts to become a bit unbearable, but even sweating won’t make John push Dave away. Almost in agreement with John’s thoughts, Dave laps up the tiny pool accumulating in John’s clavicle, and the smaller male hums appreciatively. 

Lips pressed to skin, Dave mumbles out, “I’m really not dating anyone.” John nods, murmuring _okay_ to Dave’s forehead. The steady thrum of his heart beats in Dave’s ears, gradually speeding up while Dave slides his hands down to palm across John’s hips. He gets his hands under the thin cotton of John’s shirt, canvassing across the small patches of skin he can reach. Smooth flesh ripples under him, and John sucks in a sharp breath when Dave slips his fingertips under the waistband of John’s loose boxers.

When John jerks back, eyes wide, Dave kisses his neck and pushes his hands the rest of the way in. Heat encloses his fingers and he can feel the twitch of John’s cock reacting to him being so close. Above him, John licks his lips and whimpers, pressing his hips up into Dave’s touch. His voice is strained and cracked when he speaks up, “Dave wh-hy don’t you sho-ah-w me those skills you we-ere bragging about?” Dave snakes his grip back to John’s ass, kneading it in time with John’s words. It was hard passing up that offer, but John deserved to get more than just the single serve.

“Nah bro, think I’ll wait. Gotta treat ya really good, don’t wanna rush anything.” At that John draws out a whine, urging his hips up. With Dave’s hands out of the way, he grinds against the blonde. Even through the fabric separating them, Dave can feel the warmth from John’s stiffening erection and he rolls his hips down into it. John bucks up into him, mewling softly into Dave’s temple. He wants nothing more than for Dave to push him down, take him, cover him in marks. But if the bruises on Dave’s neck were anything to go by, John could assume that he’d get that treatment from the older Strider rather than the younger. Anyone else, John would think they were moving awfully fast. But it was Dave, he trusted Dave with, well, _everything_. Besides, they hardly had time to take things slow.

Dave sucks a clear patch of flesh passed his teeth, nibbling it carefully as John frantically rubs the both of them to their end. Nimble fingers skitter down the crack of John ass, breezing by his entrance with hardly a passing glance. They stretch and fondle the plush skin keeping the pucker hidden, but make no move to push towards it. John urges back into the touches, whining when Dave’s hands pull out of his underwear completely and move back to John’s shoulders. The older teen tugs John up, settling the two of them back against the wall. John’s small body tucks against Dave’s lanky one, and John realigns their hips.

As much as Dave likes the idea of John being in command, he takes the lead for now and guides John’s body with his own, gyrating their pelvises together in a way that leaves John gasping and moaning above him. Red eyes can’t help but focus on John’s pretty, parted lips and glossy eyes, his expression so wonderfully erotic. So intent on watching John’s face, Dave hardly notices John’s body reaching its peak. That is until he witnesses firsthand what John looks like as he finishes into his pyjama bottoms.

Dave’s name forms a mantra on John’s lips, repeated over and over again as he jerks sharply against Dave’s stiff cock. Even John’s face doesn’t compare to the sound of _Dave_ rolling off John’s lips as he finally collapses against Dave’s chest and takes great heaving breaths to refill his lungs. That one sound alone is enough to shove Dave through his own release, and sure enough he comes in his own bottoms. A stain to match the thick wet spot on John’s.

Sated, they both slump to the side, neither bothering to actually grab a pillow or blanket as they twist around each other and pay no mind to the sticky mess between their thighs. Normally Dave would be scrambling to the bathroom, annoyed at the mere idea of sleeping with his own jizz drying on him, but as he stares at Johns peaceful face – long lashes fluttering against rosy cheeks – he can’t find it in himself to budge the boy for his own comfort. He lifts one hand, lead with sleep, and cards it through John’s curls, mussing it up more than it already was.

John dozes off almost instantly, and within just a few moments Dave’s listening to his steady breathing and light snoring. Unfortunately, it turns out Dave hasn’t managed to set aside own needs as much as he’d like to believe, and soon enough he’s slowly detaching John’s limbs from his own and rolling off the bed. He digs through the clothes abandoned on the floor until he unearths a clean pair of boxers. Changing into them – disregarding how they nearly slide off his hips – and leaving the dirty ones laying on the floor in their place, he makes his way back out into the main portion of the apartment. It isn’t too much of a surprise when he finds Bro awake still, lounging on the futon.

Tiptoeing closer, Dave leans over the back and loops his arms around Bro’s neck. The older Strider settles back, lips finding Dave’s cheek briefly before he faces forward again. There’s a hidden laugh in his voice when he finally speaks up, “So, Davey, did ya show him how good the sex can be?”

He shrugs, as hard as it is to do without unhinging from Bro’s neck, “Nah, Bro; I did say ‘we’. I figured you’d want in on Egderp’s cute round ass at the same time as me, so I kept it virginal just for your massive dick. He’s not going to be able to walk right for a fuckin’ week, ya know that? I know I sure as hell couldn’t. Don’t get me wrong; I love your huge cock. In fact, I think that might be the only thing I love about you,” Bro scoffs at him, which Dave ignores, “but that shit ain’t easy on an innocent asshole, especially since you have a thing for boys who really shouldn’t even be thinkin’ bout goin’ on the ‘Bro Strider’s one-eyed monster Anaconda ride’ with a body as small as John’s.”

There’s a brief moment where Dave’s mind goes blank after he finishes, sleep and exhaustion sinking into his thoughts alongside pictures of John bouncing on Bro’s dick, only to come back to reality when he realizes he’s been dragged over the back of the futon and onto Bro’s lap. The Texan rubs his hands along Dave’s sides, snickering under his breath, “How sweeta ya to be thinkin’ bout me. Ya know I love a good deflowerin’.” Bro relaxes further back, enjoying the warm skin beneath his fingers. “How far’d ya go with him then, since those definitely aren’t the shorts ya were wearin’ earlier.”

Humming, Dave nuzzles his face into the crook of Bro’s neck, taking in the calming and familiar scent of his older brother before answering, “Just let him rub against me, wasn’t the best but he got off decent enough. Probably wouldn’t have finished at all if he hadn’t said my name.”

One gold eyebrow shoots up, disappearing under the bill of his cap, “Ya came jus’ from Johnny callin’ for ya when he finished? Fuck, Dave I didn’t realize ya were so cheesy.”

The younger male blushes, hiding his face while trying to brush Bro off with another shrug, “He sounded nice, okay? Normally I’d be embarrassed, but holy shit, Bro, you have no idea how fuckin’ hot he sounds when he’s callin’ your name like that.”

There is a pause, “Yeah I probably know the feelin’ li’l bro. Ya sound pretty fuckin’ adorable when yer chantin’ my name like a prayer.” He says it so offhand, it hardly registers with Dave until Bro’s fingers tangle in the back of his hair and pull him up for a kiss. Once it does, however, Dave’s face burns bright red. Dave fervently returns the kiss to mask the heated glow on his cheeks. It turns lazy, when Dave lets his tiredness seep into his movements, dragging them along. In his exhaustion, their teeth click together, tongues slide across each other, and Bro’s hands make their way down to Dave’s backside with Dave hardly noticing. Long fingers grope the plump flesh, massaging it with languid motions.

Their motions are sleepy, Bro moving lazily while Dave dozes despite the hardening cock prodding against his thighs. If not for the kiss, Dave would fall asleep right there on Bro’s lap. The hands behind him change and begin rolling Dave’s hips downwards instead. The smaller blonde works with him, lazily rocking down to let Bro’s dick slide passed the seam on his too-big boxers and rut against his taint. It all disappears briefly, and Dave’s jostled as Bro discards both pairs of bottoms to the floor. As they reposition themselves, large hands grip Dave’s backside.

Bro ruts against him, ignoring Dave’s tired noises in favor of the scattered chirps of pleasure. Sweaty hands grip and spread Dave open, letting cool air taunt his entrance. His little brother squirms on his thighs, silent breaths stuttering and eyes sliding closed. Mewls begin in the back of Dave’s throat, working up into Bro’s where he kisses him tenderly. There are teeth, sure, but Dave’s lips are silky and bruised against his own and Bro feels the need to love him gently.

The flare of his cock catches and slips against Dave’s entrance, smearing warm pre along the pucker. It seeks entrance, but Bro diligently keeps a hold of himself, letting it rub along Dave but never breach. Dave’s body grows interested, even through the sleep haze in his mind there’s enough pleasure for his dick to twitch to life. A large hand covers it, sneaky and slick with sweat. Bro palms him almost absent-mindedly, swiping his thumb across the leaking head and massaging the shaft with practiced ease. He knows Dave’s body almost as well as his own, and it doesn’t take much for Dave to become a needy mess.

Their arousals leave sticky patches, quickly drying, on his skin. Dave can’t be assed to care that he’ll have to clean up before bed, if he has the energy. It’s hard to care about something so trivial when compared to the sensations he’s finally waking up to, while Bro is growing ever closer to his own release. Dave bucks into the hand fondling him, and Bro takes the encouragement to wrap his hand around Dave’s cock and stroke him fully. Long fingers curl around the shaft easily, covering most of it but exposing the head. Bro gives it a curt tug, enjoying the sound of Dave moaning so pretty for him as the teen rolls his head back sweat-soaked hair falling away from his eyes.

Hooded red watch every movement of Bro’s, timed and measured. Even as the motions become shorter, jerkier, they’re still even and controlled. The elder Strider tends to Dave, coaxing him back to the brink and driving him slowly insane with sweet touches. Dave second orgasm for the night catches him off guard as it hits him hard, leaving him breathless and reeling in its wake. His body shudders and quakes while Bro milks him through it, murmuring gentle words into his ear and kissing any skin he can reach. There’s a brief moment where Bro whispers his feelings, but it’s fuzzy through the rush of white noise that’s only just beginning to settle in Dave’s ears.

Shortly after, Bro finishes as well, spilling against Dave’s taint and gasping, open-mouthed, in the smaller blonde’s mouth. Dave focuses on the twitching of Bro’s muscles under his palms, and the spasming of Bro’s erection between his legs. The slick warmth of Bro’s come coating his entrance is sure to be an annoyance if he doesn’t go and clean himself up, but Bro’s hot under his cooling body. A comfort he’s not quite ready to relinquish.

As he snuggles down against Bro, post-sex glow in place, Bro’s curls his fingers back into Dave’s fine hair and strokes it peacefully. Dave can’t fight the urge to bury his nose in Bro’s skin and hum in contentment. The scent of Bro fills his nose, covering him like a blanket. Petting his hair, Bro snakes one hand away to brush up and down Dave’s spine. His smaller body shivers into the touch, curling into it and humming. Bro scritches his head, chuckling when Dave knocks his head back into it, and coos at what a good kitty Dave is.

Just as he drifts off, Dave jerks awake, falling off the couch and Bro’s lap in one ungraceful flourish. He scrambles away, snatching up the boxers from the floor, mumbling under his breath about leaving John in his room. Bro grabs at him, missing just by the tips of his fingers. When Dave makes no motion to go back, Bro rolls over and grabs a blanket from the back. Under his breath he grumbles about, “Shitty little brother just wanted a good lay now he’s gunna go back to his _boyfriend_ ,” and it takes everything Dave has to not go back and smack him.

He stumbles into his room, a little worse for wear and considerably messier than he was when he left not long before. John hasn’t moved much, merely rolled over. Pale fabric has hitched up, exposing his lower back and Dave traces his fingers along it until John wiggles restlessly and Dave fears it’ll wake him. The blonde takes his time wiping his body off, refusing to sleep covered in spunk, and pulls the boxers back on. He recollects his blankets and, after covering John up, crawls in alongside the brunette and twines his arms around John’s rounded hips. Inching his body closer until he’s pressed against John as much as he can, Dave kisses the back of the blue-eyed boy’s neck. John doesn’t stir, and Dave relaxes down into the sheets.

Even the crows cawing outside his window can’t calm him enough to fall asleep. As dead tired as he was with Bro, laying here with John in his arms is enough to make him giddy. Dave soaks in the sweet scent of his shampoo in John’s hair, where the brunette must have showered during the day. It’s masked by sweat from their earlier business, but that somehow makes him even more possessive. Like John’s his, and no one else’s. His fingers spread out along John’s stomach, trailing across it featherlight. He didn’t need sleep that badly, not when John was here and John looked so perfect in this moment.

Dave watches John’s face in the light from his window until the morning sun peaks over the buildings outside and his eyes finally drag themselves closed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this was actually done like a week ago but i havent been online
> 
> anyway this fic is coming to a close theres only like two chapters left, maybe three. one which will include those panties from like chapter 5 or whatever since hell yeah panties
> 
> actually this chapter was going to be apart of the next one but i was like nah its too long as it is i get bored with long chapters and my poor beta would probably have a heart-attack if i sent her one that was like 7,000 words. she does such good work though you guys would laugh at me if you seen the hard copy of these chapters

In the morning, Bro half expects to wake up to yet another elaborate prank trap set up by John, rather he manages to get off the couch, shower, and make coffee without a hitch. He’s just sitting back down--towel around his shoulders and wearing clean boxers--when there’s a quiet rustle of movement in the other room. The coffee burns his throat as it goes down, but he welcomes it and drinks the whole cup at once.

If he was feeling particularly mean, he could go in and give John the same rude awakening he’d been given. However, he holds off purely for the fact that Dave probably didn’t get much sleep the night before and would, without a doubt, get caught in the crossfire. Dave hadn’t done anything wrong, unlike John. Well, despite abandoning him in the wee hours of the morning. Bro could be sour about that, and use that as an excuse to pull a have his revenge on John. But he really wasn’t that much of an asshole, and the two brats deserved a good morning after their “first night together” or some sappy bullshit like that.

So Bro waits alone on the couch while cheesy morning cartoons sound off in the background. Normally he doesn’t mind them too much; they’re no _My Little Pony_ , but they usually weren’t half bad, (if only for the fact that most of them were puppets). Today, however, they grated on his nerves and he found himself lowering the volume and scrolling through the channels waiting for the teens to poke their heads out of the door.

In the meantime, Bro grabs a nice, squeaky smuppet. He pokes the nose, making sure it’s nice and firm – an older model but still in high demand, he likes the material he chose – then he pats its plush rump. Deeming it worthy, he tucks it down next to him and settles in for a wait.

Over the course of a half hour, he begins to hear more noises from Dave’s room. First, the shifting of blankets and bodies followed by hushed voices. It goes silent, and Bro can’t help but imagine Dave hold John close and kissing him. He grimaces; morning breath was always going to be something Bro couldn’t handle. He could kiss a guy who had just sucked him off. Hell, he could kiss someone who had their tongue in his ass. But he couldn’t kiss someone who had just woken up, unless Bro himself was still hung-over. That happened more often than he cared to admit with Dave. Eventually the sounds of bare feet can be heard pattering about, covered by their voices. He catches John’s more often than Dave’s, but that’s no surprise.

Sure enough, it’s not too much longer and John’s head is poking out of the door. Bro tilts his head back over the couch, quirking an eyebrow when John flushes and darts into the bathroom. Dave follows a moment later, but rather than the bathroom, he drags himself to the kitchen. He’s stealing the last cup of coffee in the pot when Bro flashes behind him. His little brother barely acknowledges his presence, taking a long gulp of the now lukewarm liquid. Only when he’s finished does Dave drop his head back against a nice and solid chest. He’s shamelessly enjoying the view as he stares up at Bro.

He curls his arms around Dave’s waist, holding him close. The smaller blonde hums as Bro kisses a path from Dave’s shoulder to his ear, then back down the other side. Bro nips at his jugular, smiling when he feels the thin body in his hands shiver. His hands find their ways to Dave’s hips, reaching around them easily. As he slides his crotch along the seam of Dave’s boxers, the other lets out a soft moan and rolls back into him. He’s careful to not let it go too far, and when Dave starts moving back in earnest – both his upper and lower bodies more awake – Bro forces himself to step away.

Dave turns to snap at him, to beg for him to keep going. But just as he opens his mouth, John appears around the corner. Though he’s tidied up, his black hair is still a wind-wrecked mess. Faint pink patches litter his neck from the night before; nothing super obvious for which Dave is proud of himself. On the other hand, the younger Strider is covered in a myriad of marks and scratches, both from John and Bro. To anyone looking at them, it’s clear the pair of teens had some fun the night before. And it’s also obvious to Bro that most of those marks are his and John isn’t going to entrench upon his “property.” Not that he thinks of Dave as _his_ of course, he just like marking the younger Strider up to warn off any curious souls. It seems to work, for the most part.

The brunette slips up into Dave’s personal space, watching Bro with weary eyes. Bro smirks, giving the smaller of the two a wink. The dark haired teen jumps slightly when a large hand gives him a firm pat on the backside just before Bro flashes back into the living room. As he settles himself down on the couch--the smuppet he’d hidden croaking up at him--he watches the two of them in the reflection on the television.

They’re so sweet he can practically feel himself growing cavities. John stands on his toes, hooking his arms around Dave’s neck, and kisses him tenderly. There’s nothing urgent about their motions as Dave rests a hand sweetly on John’s lower back. Losing interest, Bro grabs his phone instead. He scrolls through his messages, checking email and all without moving to his computer. Bro realizes he should have moved there in the first place, but just silently shrugs the thought off.

Eventually, Dave pries himself away, muttering something along the lines of needing a shower as he disappears back down the hallway. Alone in the kitchen, John hunts for a glass and fills it with water, making his way to the couch when he’s ready. Bro stares him through the dark lenses of his shades, memorizing every slight curve and roll of John’s body as he sits down. He turns to say something to Bro when the elder Strider flings the smuppet in the blink of an eye, and whops John with it. He gets a good laugh from John squawking in alarm and trying to get it away from him, but the little guy perches himself right on John’s lap. There’s a high pitched whimper, and John pleads with Bro with his eyes.

Bro snorts, “What, ya have no problem exploding a whole bunch of merch – which I should make ya pay for, shit’s expensive – but the moment the tables are turned ya freak out? Come on kid, he likes ya.” John stays perfectly still, eyes wide and glistening up at Bro. With a sigh, Bro leans over and grabs the toy by a fleece arm. He moves it, purposely grinding its cushioned bottom into John’s crotch. The act earns him a soft almost pained gasp before John slaps a hand over his mouth.

He grins, leaning back and taking the smuppet with him. Bro lounges across the couch, his spread legs an invitation. Bro dropped the smuppet on his own crotch, taking pride in the fact the he didn’t moan when it landed on the semi Bro was still sporting from the little bump-and-grind he shared with Dave earlier. Seeing John’s eyes follow and stare openly at the plush toy resting across the lump in Bro’s pants is more satisfying than it has any right to be. Bro can’t remember what his original prank would have been, his focus now on getting John’s pretty lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

John chooses that moment to duck his head and leap off the couch, cheeks practically fluorescent. “Real funny, Bro. Those things are really creepy and it just keeps staring at me so I’m gunna go set up a trap in Dave’s room.” With that, he vanishes from the room, nervous rambling echoing in the silence. Bro stares at the empty space the teen occupied, a slight frown tugging on his lips.

Bro wonders if he’s interpreting the kid all wrong. Maybe John doesn’t actually like him. It could be Bro is making him nervous for all the _wrong_ reasons.

Worried by his own thoughts, Bro follows after him. Instead of entering the room, he watches the brunette from the doorway. He doesn’t set up a prank, which comes as no surprise to Bro. The kid’s got nothing on Dave when it comes to nervous rambling. He sees John pacing back and forth across the small open space on Dave’s floor, head tilted down as he chews his lip. To Bro’s surprise, he appears to be playing a piano in the air. His fingers drum up and down in perfect beat, dancing without keys under them. Bro stares in awe; he can’t pin the exact one, but John appears to be playing Beethoven. The kid has talent, he’ll give him that.

When he clears his throat, John practically leaps out his skin and spins around to find the source. Bro hides a sigh before speaking up. “Hey kid, you alright? Ya seem a bit jumpy.”

John looks back at his hands, forcing them still. “I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be okay? Perfectly fine and dandy. Except not as dandy as my dad. He’s so dandy he’s dapper and I’m not sure I’d pull off being a dapper gentleman.”

Bro is beginning to rethink his earlier assessment. “Yanno, you could almost give Dave a run for his money with the whole ‘word vomiting when yer nervous’ thing ya got goin’ on.”

“I’m not nervous! There’s no reason for me to be nervous. Okay I’m kinda terrified you’re gunna drag me to the room and strife me and I don’t really want to be beaten up today I kinda like having a not black-n-blue face.”

Bro wonders for a moment if John is even aware of what’s coming out his mouth. Then it finally clicks just what the teen is saying. “Woah, woah, hold up. Why would ya think I’m gunna strife ya? I only pull that shit with Davey.” He is actually a bit offended that John thinks he’d do that. Is he really that menacing?

John pulls his bottom lip farther into his mouth, letting it go with an inaudible pop. Bro can appreciate the red tint and fullness of it before it starts moving again. “Because I’m dating Dave now, I guess? I mean, we didn’t really talk about it. Shit, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions, should I? What if he actually doesn’t want to date me? I thought he did, but what do I know? Anyway, I kinda thought maybe I’d have to prove myself worthy or something.” The middle portion is mumbled so fast Bro almost doesn’t catch John’s worries.

With another sigh, he steps into the room and curls a large hand over John’s tiny shoulder. “Listen up, kid. Li’l dude might not admit it, but he’s so fuckin’ into ya it ain’t funny. He’ll prob’ly spoil ya rotten and it wouldn’t even be ironic; he’s jus’ that much of a sucker for ya.” The teen’s shoulder drop in relief, and John tries to hide a small smile. “All I’ve heard is him going on his fuckin’ long-ass rambling spews about ya and how cute ya are. Can’t say I disagree," he added, smirking at the blush that earned him. “Point is, ya don’t have to worry ‘bout anythin’. I like havin’ ya around almost as much as he does.”

As Bro finishes his tirade, John shuffles his feet and nods. That poor lip is sucked back in, and actually makes a faint _Pop!_ when he lets it go this time. Bro’s mind takes a slight detour as he imagines the sounds John’s lip would make as he’s pulled off Bro’s dick, but it’s hardly the time for that nonsense. The minutes drags out before John’s quiet voice pipes back up. “Thanks. For being so nice about it I guess. And for being cool.” Without waiting for a response, John loops his arms around Bro’s waist and buries his face in his chest.

Surprised, he just stands there for a moment. John’s little frame fits warm against his own, and he takes in as much of that as he can. Once his arms agree to move, he wraps them around the brunette’s back and holds him there. “Yer a good kid. Dave needs someone like you.” He says it quiet enough; Bro’s not entirely sure John hears him at first. But John eventually nods against him before stepping back.

He reaches up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck, looking everywhere but Bro’s face. Deciding to put his own mind at ease, Bro waves a hand, “Ya don’t have to be so nervous ‘round me. I ain’t gunna hurt ya, ya know. ‘Sides, I thought we were havin’ a moment there.”

John gives a faint, strained cough, “It’s not really that.”

Curious, Bro prods, “Okay then what is it?”

He goes to turn away and Bro catches his shoulder to hold him in place, “I don’t know! You’re Dave’s bro and stuff so I guess it’s awkward.”

“How’s it awkward?”

There’s a moment of silence, Bro staring down at John while he has an internal battle. Finally, he concedes, his voice near silent when he mutters, “I know about you and Dave.”

Bro tries to hide the smug expression, but John’s not looking anyway, “So?”

“So! I like Dave an awful lot and I don’t want to have to share I guess…” 

He snorts, and John looks up at him with the most pleading expression. He’d give Dave a run for his money, Bro believes. Bro’s about to say something when Dave steps around him and into the room.

John jerks back from Bro, embarrassed and slowly coloring red.

Dave heaves a disinterested shrug while walking over to pull John into his arms. Sweet kisses are peppered across the shorter teen’s face, and Bro contemplates leaving them to their business. They could always finish this later, even though he’d be left out in the cold again. As soon as the thought enters his mind, Bro pushes it away with a snort at his own stupidity. He wasn’t some pining teen or a little kid who was denied his favorite lollipop.

Well, Dave is _his_ favorite lollipop. Or maybe he was Dave’s. So caught up in that imagery – his mind seems to enjoy getting away from him – Bro doesn’t notice when Dave leads John inch-by-inch until Dave’s sandwiched between the both of them. His narrow body settles between Bro’s arms, and John tucks nicely into Dave’s. Big blue eyes peer at him owlishly over Dave’s shoulder, but the red-eyed boy tilts his face back and kisses him deeply.

Bro enjoys the show, the way Dave’s lips move this way and that, his tongue peeking out now and then to skirt across John’s lips. Dave licks across the fronts of John’s teeth, and Bro feels the twitch of Dave’s body when John jerks against him. He snakes his hands between the two of them, roaming across the quivering plane of Dave’s stomach before inching over John’s hip.

Dave pulls back first, licking his lips and staring at John through hooded eyes. “I heard you say you don’t wanna share li’l ol’ me. But that’s just plain silly, John, when we’d have a better time sharing you. Can help us make one sinful Strider sandwich with a creamy Egbert center. And don’t even lie and tell me you don’t wanna bite of these fine asses when I know I’ve seen your eyes riding the back of ‘em better than a jockey going for the Triple Crown. I’d do the same if I were you. So much hotness going on in here, Hell keeps calling saying they gonna relocate ‘cause we making ‘em look cold. Serious, bro, the phone never stops with all the bitches up in Hollywood calling us like ‘Yo, Di-Stri, ca-” The rest is muffled by Bro’s hand slapping over Dave’s mouth at the mention of his nickname.

“I swear you make the Energizer bunny look like a minute man,” the older Strider grumbled. Even now he can feel Dave’s lips moving against his hand. He ignores it to look over at John.

There’s a flicker of something Bro can’t place in John’s eyes, then the smallest male is speaking up, “I don’t- are you guys? Uh.” Bro chuckles while John fries his brain, trying to piece together everything before realization sets in, “Were you guys planning this?”

John gets a lethargic nod as Dave studies his reactions. It takes a moment, but John eventually calms down and slumps into Dave’s arms. He chews his lips and wiggles his toes on Dave’s floor, obviously thinking things over. Bro thinks too, about the implications this has and the things that could go wrong with John knowing, let alone being involved. Dave was his little brother; he raised the li’l fuck and was practically the closest thing to a dad Dave had. Yet he knew what Dave tasted like in the most intimate of way. If John decided to go to the cops, if they ever upset him or if something went wrong, he could get into a lot of trouble. _A lot_ of trouble.

After what seems like a small eternity, John raises his head back to Dave and presses their lips together, moving against him with inexperienced motions. Dave traces his hands up John’s sides, grasping at the loose fabric hanging around John’s waist and tugging him as tight as he can. One knee slides up between John’s thighs, the brunette mewls around Dave’s tongue when he rolls it shakily against John’s crotch.

Before they can get too into it, John leans back and his hands find Bro’s. Using them as a guide, John pulls away from Dave and pulls Bro to him. He’s tiny, and doesn’t come up any farther than Bro’s chest. His thin shoulders hunch up as he pushes himself onto his toes and hooks his arms around Bro’s neck. The weight hanging there drags Bro almost down to him. Behind his shades, Bro’s eyes flick from Dave to John, over and over again. When John gives an impatient yank, he leans down the rest of the way and covers John’s pretty mouth with his own.

If he thought John looked good, he tastes twice amazing. His lips melt under Bro’s and he opens them with no hesitation when Bro trails his tongue across the seam. Bro had been wondering how kissing John would work with those bunny teeth in the front. As adorable as they were when resting on his full bottom lip, he thought they’d be obtrusive. They are, but it’s not so bad. He merely lays his head to the side and tries again when they block his way. He can taste Dave faintly in the boy’s mouth, and that only urges him to do more. Determined, he licks his way across every surface in John’s mouth. Running his tongue over the flats of John’s back teeth and exploring as much as he can of John’s hard palate. Bro takes his time mapping out the unfamiliar territory.

Too soon, Bro’s separating them for much needed air. John takes in a heaving breath, letting it out with a shudder and a whine. He’s painfully hard against Bro’s leg, slowly grinding his hips as subtly as he can. Dave slinks up behind him, loops his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and slides up behind him. A full-body shudder courses through John, and Bro can only assume that Dave’s dick feels pretty nice lodged against his ass.

Bro makes a move to let go, but John clings strongly to him. Round hips teases at his thighs, and baby-blues haze over as Dave leads with his body. Reaching around both of them, Bro kneads at Dave’s choice bottom and yanks the blonde harder against John, causing both of them to moan and Bro to grit his teeth. Dave gets the hint, and rocks against John all the harder until John has his face buried in Bro’s chest to hide the needy sounds that escape his throat. Bro lets them have their way, his own cock aching longingly in his jeans. His fingers make their way back to John and he tugs his face up for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. He swallows down every sound John makes, enjoying how they feel vibrating through his ribs.

With the two teens distracted, Bro carefully backpedals them until his knees catch the edge of Dave’s bed and he flops back onto it, taking John with him. The smaller boy’s lips part from his with a messy trail of saliva and a pleading whimper. Dave pulls John back, spinning him around before dropping him onto Bro’s thighs. The older Strider takes his sweet time running his hands along John’s legs, enjoying the soft skin and pliant muscle. His fingers wrap around John’s knees, tugging them up and over his to spread the brunette open to Dave, who sinks to the ground in front of them. Nimble finger skitter up to John’s crotch, and Dave twirls his finger around it. Batting his lashes, Dave gives John a predatory grin, licking his lips slowly like a cat about to catch the mouse.

That’s exactly what they’ve done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, sorry about such a long wait Ive been through some shit man you dont even know
> 
> anyway onto the sex because thats what this whole chapter is; sex  
> i hope you enjoy it. these little fucks have been through a long enough wait
> 
> also quick shout out to my beta Miramise for being a total radtastic person just saying  
> hmu at Lucifer-writes and tell me what you think or bitch me out for the wait or whatever

Dave’s sinful mouth presses down over the weeping head of John’s cock through the thin material covering it, giving an obscene slurp before he pops right back off. The brunet mewls, dropping his head back onto Bro’s chest and bucking his hips up into Dave as best he can, but Bro’s hands pin him down against the older Strider. John’s trapped between a rock and a hard place, and doesn’t want to be anywhere else. Ever since he caught the two of them the other night this was all he could think about, and now that it is finally happening everything feels like a blur.

Burying his fingers in the pale hair in front of him, John tries to drag Dave’s face back down, but he’s thwarted when Dave just smirks at him and holds himself steadily above the aching cock. Long fingers unsnap the button of his jeans torturously slow, dragging the zipper down just so the noise echoes around them. Bro slowly grinds himself against the cleft of John’s ass. His jeans chafe against his cock something awful, but John’s so soft and willing above him there’s no way in hell he’s going to stop. Besides which, Bro knows it will be his time soon enough. John whimpers, thrashing between them and making all sort of noises while pleading for them to do something more.

They both oblige at the same time. Dave yanks John’s bottoms off and sinks his mouth down over the flushed head of John’s cock soon as it springs free, while Bro bends down enough to bury his teeth into the pale skin of John’s neck. The dual attack leaves him gasping and arching against them, a jumbled mess of words tumbling from his mouth into the heated air. Dave dips farther between John’s thighs each time he lowers his head, taking more and more of John’s length pass his lips and eventually into his throat. Grateful for his lack of a gag reflex— _thanks Bro_ —Dave doesn’t stop until his nose is tickled by the soft, dark curls of hair at the base, and even then he keeps going until his lips touch them as well.

John blinks down at him blearily and almost loses it when he see Dave looking up while deep-throating him. That was hot, that was really _really_ hot. John slides his eyes away from the sight before he ends up blowing his load way too early. Turning his head, John’s mouth brushes against Bro’s, and he eagerly jumps at the chance to kiss the older Strider again. Bro’s lips aren’t the least bit pliant the way Dave’s had been. Instead they move against John’s with a deep hunger and carefully restrained dominance. They drink John down and swallow all of his noises; Bro’s tongue slipping past John’s teeth the moment John lets it. Kissing Bro is quickly rising to the top of the list of favorite things he’s done at the Striders’, topped only by having Dave’s lips wrapped around his dick. It’s no surprise with how good they both are at this that the two of them were fucking.

It’s almost too good, and John is forced to tug Dave off with a slick noise, afraid he’ll finish if Dave keeps that up. The freedom gives Dave a chance to try something else. The blond scrambles to his feet to shuck his own clothes off before standing over John and Bro’s laps and guiding the younger teen’s mouth down to his own weeping erection. John swallows nervously, a bit unsure, but pulls his lips over his teeth and takes the head into his mouth. Salt explodes on his tongue, and John laps at the leaking tip a bit reluctantly. It’s bitter, and kinda gross, but he doesn’t mind so much. Especially when Dave pulls his hair and moans his name.

Absently, John remembers about Bro and the huge cock rutting against his ass. Pulling away from Dave, John pushes himself off Bro’s lap only to drop to his knees and undo the dark jeans. It takes some effort, especially with how tight the zipper is being strained, but eventually John manages to drag Bro’s dick out into the air. It’s pierced all along the bottom; a Jacob’s Ladder glints in the light. He’s darting forward to lick each rung before it registers completely, and soon Dave’s kneeling beside him and slurping up and down the other side.

The two teens tend to Bro’s length, huge and almost imposing in both its girth and height. John finds himself wondering how the hell Dave can to take it so easily, it would leave him walking funny for days. Still, it’s gorgeous in the way that only dicks can be; flushed purple and dripping pre as it stands tall against Bro’s abs. When Dave moves towards the head, John sits back enough to watch him swallow the entire thing. It takes him a few tries, but after a couple of minutes Dave manages to take it down to the root. John can’t help but stare as it forces Dave’s throat to expand, closing off his air ways until the blond pulls back and takes a deep breath in order to do it again.

John leans forward, tilting his head down and kissing at the very bottom. His lips meet Dave’s halfway down the shaft and the other hums at him around his mouthful. John smiles, suckling at the heated flesh and chilled bars. He can feel every vein jump and twitch when one of them tries something new, until Bro’s starts grunting at the two of them to cut it out. They sit back, both smiling at the older blond as John pulls Dave to him. They kiss, messy and lazy with saliva dribbling down their chins. John can taste the flavor of Bro’s pre on Dave’s tongue and takes a few extra moments to savor the perfect mixture of the brothers.

Soon enough John’s being hauled back up to the bed, large hands framing his sides until he’s dropped back onto Bro’s lap, legs pried apart as the older Strider quickly spreads his legs. This time, instead of going for gold and wrapping his lips around John’s dick again, Dave dips lower, nuzzling and sucking at the sensitive skin of his balls, toying with the loose skin before moving yet again. The deliberate teasing is driving him crazy, making John whine Dave’s name and beg for more, for _anything_. He gets it in the form of Dave’s tongue lapping at his entrance and flicking out to tease the muscled ring. Leaning in farther, Dave flattens his tongue to run the entire length and width up John’s entrance, then pulls back entirely. The dark-haired youth bites back a curse and mutters about sadistic, cock teasing friends.

Over his shoulder John hears Bro pops the lid on something. Dave reaching up to catch a glob as Bro pours it out over his own fingers. The blond teen snakes his hand back between John’s thighs and pushes a single finger inside the heated body of his friend, taking it slow and letting the digit stretch John’s walls and body. Feeling a need to occupy his mouth, Dave quickly latches onto John’s plush thighs, sucking, nibbling and marring it in bruises and red patches, until John jerks his hips against him, urging him for more. A second finger goes in, soon accompanied by a third when it becomes obvious that John has had his practice back there at least with his own hands.

By the time Dave decides John is nice and loose, John’s hole is practically melting under his touch. The younger teen is a writhing, whimpering mess on Bro’s lap, gasping and pleading for more, more, _just fuck me holy shit_. Dave’s on his feet in seconds, ever the one to please as he pushes against John’s shoulders to force both him and Bro to lay back on the bed.

It takes a turn John doesn’t expect when Dave uses the leftover lube on his fingers, still slick and dripping, to press the digits deep into his own ass. Straddling John and Bro both, he fucks himself on his hand, moaning like it’s his job and he wants a raise. Bro snorts while rolling his eyes, but he enjoys it none-the-less. His cock twitches in admiration against John’s backside, while John can only stare at his best bro, wide-eyed and open mouthed. It might be a little over the top, but that doesn’t make it any less hot, and his dick is hard and drooling under Dave’s body, practically aching to be touched.

The show doesn’t last long. The moment Dave pops his fingers free with a most lecherous squelch, he grabs a hold of John, depositing what small bit of lube is left on his hand onto the other’s shaft. He drags his hand up and down, practically licking his lips in anticipation. Before he can slide himself over John, Bro stops both of them, sitting up and taking John with him. Sitting back a ways on the bed, the younger Strider cocks his head, waiting for Bro to tell him what he’s doing, while John lets his head loll back on Bro’s shoulder and keens against his skin.

Apparently, that was what the older blond was waiting for, needing a sign to move on and go forward with their plan. Bro hooks his fingers under the plush flesh of John’s thighs, lifting him up and over the drooling head of his erection. A brief moment of waiting, giving either teen a chance to say no or back down, then John’s moaning and pleading for it, so Bro ever so slowly lowers him down. The fat crown of his cock nudges John’s body, Dave reaching down to prod the blue-eyed male open to make the first breach a little softer. It’s a stretch, and John whimpers at the burn of his body attempting to accept the intrusion. Bro is surprisingly careful as he guides John’s smaller frame down inch by inch, waiting between every one until finally after what feels like an eternity of agonizing, heated anticipation, John is settled on his legs. The rungs of Bro’s ladder brush against the tight walls, the short teen squirming and whining from the sensation.

In front of him, Dave tries to stand back up as he grumbles about wanting a good fuck too, but Bro pushes him back down, the younger blond’s knees hitting the floor with a thud. Red eyes peer up at the both of them with minor annoyance. A moment later, he gives a resigned sigh, then scoffs, “Well what the fuck do you want me to do, your highness?” Bro doesn’t give Dave and answer, but instead lets go of one of John’s thighs to reach out and tangle his hand in Dave’s hair, pulling his face flush against John’s dick. This pulls a small squeak from the boy trapped between the two.

Dave rolls his eyes before he obediently sucks John’s cock passed his lips, enveloping it in hot, wet warmth with a gentle suction once again. A quiet, shaky moans tumbles from John’s lips, growing in strength when Bro squeezes his hands around John’s thighs and lifts him. Just before the girthy head of Bro’s cock can slip out, Bro drops John back down, seating himself fully in one quick, harsh move. Instinctively, John brings his knees together, knocking them against Dave’s ribs and arching hard into his mouth.

There is a hazy thought — when John can keep one in his head — that it isn’t fair of them to double team him; Bro bouncing him on his huge, stiff cock and Dave going with the flow, swallowing him down to his throat each time Bro lifts John and pulling away when he’s dropped again. He sees stars, nails scrambling along Dave’s shoulders and Bro’s arms alike, leaving trails of red and raised skin. They set up a near brutal pace that’s simply so deliriously amazing John can’t help but sing the loveliest of noises, all but screaming as his release draws nearer until Bro tilts his head back and silences him with a kiss.

The brunet is more than a little overwhelmed, drowning as he is from the sensations both Striders besiege him with. It doesn’t take more than a couple minutes of their relentless pace — teasing and pleasuring him more than he thought they would — for John to quickly skyrocket towards his release. Fingers tugging at Dave’s hair, he gasps hard as he warns the blond, who merely watches his face through pale lashes with a wink. Everything is hot; so hot, so sensitive and amazing. John feels a fire coil snake-like in his stomach, tightening his muscles as his lungs collapse into short breaths, making it hard to breathe. All at once, it’s bubbling over, the fire leaking into his bloodstream and tensing his body as his cock twitches hard on Dave’s tongue. Dave laps at the underside of the tip before licking at the stream filling his mouth. He takes it all like a pro; stunned, John realizes Dave is probably well versed in what they’re doing thanks to the man still jack-hammering his hips against John’s ass.

The vice grip of the slim, smaller body in his hands quickly becomes too much for Bro; he stops his movements to let John recoup, the teen going limp in his arms. Inside, John can feel the pulse of Bro’s erection, still throbbing hard and touching every little nerve ending that sets his body aflame. The other doesn’t seem like he’s going to pull out, and John worries he might end up being dragged along for another round — not that he’s going to protest any, this is pretty much a dream come true. He’s just not sure his poor ass will be up for it. That notion is swept aside when Bro lovingly kisses his neck. A lethargic John is pried off Bro’s lap and perched on his knees instead. The cool metal and melting flesh of Bro’s cock rests almost lazily against the small of his back. Like this John can tell exactly how big it was inside, how much Bro stretched him, and he gets a little light headed just thinking about it.

Dave yet again pushes himself off knees and climbs into the bed with them, cupping John’s chin and guiding him to his mouth. It is a sweet and tender kiss that John relaxes into as he brings his arms up to hug the other to his chest. Behind him, Bro leans back and watches with an almost bored interest. He reaches a hand down to loop around his cock, stroking up and down it languidly. John can feel the brush of his knuckles as they glide up and down, glancing back to watch Bro in return until Dave gives a groan of annoyance and tugs him back into a kiss. Dave’s hard against his hip, dick smaller and more narrow, flushed pink and crimson instead of purple like Bro’s. ohn curls his fingers around it; he likes how it sits heavy in his palm, warm and velvety. There’s a hitch of breath as Dave’s hips jerk just the slightest, pushing the organ against the cradle of John’s touch.

The brunet gives it a few hesitant, experimental strokes. The softly exhaled moan from Dave urges John to do more, tightening his grip just the slightest and picking up the speed. Fist pumping up and down the length, he swipes his thumb over the tip, smearing pre along the shaft and making his motions smoother. John’s eyes stay trained on Dave’s crotch, tongue poking out in concentration. The younger Strider can’t stop from digging his nails into John’s shoulders, his hips rocking in time with the hand around his dick. He breathes out a steady stream of reassurances to John, telling him how good he’s doing, how nice it feels. It’s an echo of Bro’s words usually moaned to Dave, but John doesn’t have to know that. Bro does, and cracks a grin as he moves his hand away from his own erection and takes back to grinding along John’s plush backside.

Dave’s hips begin to shake, pleased noises slipping faster and louder from his mouth as he thrusts of his crotch harder against John’s touch. Bro reaches around and stills them, much to Dave’s chagrin. The younger Strider practically whines in disappointment when John’s hands are carefully folded into Bro’s and led away from Dave, blue eyes blinking up in confusion at him.

“Bro, Bro no come on, I—fu-fuck Bro I wanna get off please.” Dave’s voice is nothing but a breathy gasp, fingers inching towards his own weeping erection before Bro smacks them away. Then, before he can get another word out, Bro nudges John from his lap and flips Dave onto his stomach, sprawled across the bed. Raising his brother’s ass in the air, he gives the round bottom a harsh squeeze then an apologetic kiss. John watches through half-lidded eyes while Bro lines himself up, metal adorned cock bouncing briefly against pale pink dyed flesh. He slowly sinks into Dave’s ass, the smaller one gurgling out his approval. Trembling hands grab at the blankets spread under him as Dave hides his flushed face in the sheets. Before Bro can bury himself fully inside, Dave thrusts back against him, glancing over his shoulder to watch Bro tilt his head back and part his lips in a silent groan.

It’s all intensely erotic, to put it bluntly. For having just got off—and being incredibly sated as well as tired—John finds himself itching to join back in. At the very least he wants to kiss Dave’s cherry red lips and drink down his screams while the oldest of the three works his magic. That’s what it feels like it is anyway; John knows that by no means was it exactly amazing or intimate for being a first _actual_ time, not counting the other night with Dave, but damn, Bro sure does know how to draw people in with the hottest of nectar.

John scoots around to kneel in front of him, cradling Dave’s delicate jawline in his sweaty hands and guiding him up into an open mouth kiss. Between the panting, the moans, and Dave’s constant swaying forward and back into Bro’s motions, it’s not the best kiss, yet John relishes every second of it. Dave’s noises fall on the brunet’s tongue in a way John imagines might taste like a fine wine. Or so he guesses; he’s not old enough to drink, for one, and alcohol never appealed to him much anyway. Really, he doesn’t know, and it’s a strange thought to have anyway; his mind is more than a little fuzzy around the edges. John watches as Bro’s nails draw lines down Dave’s hips, causing the other to whimper against the younger teen; then he nuzzles his face against Dave’s cheek, kissing at the blond’s completely marked and destroyed throat; not a patch of his white skin to be seen. Some are his, but most are Bro’s. And as the man hunches over Dave’s back to lock his teeth down over the gentle slope of the smaller one’s shoulder, John understands why.

Bro is very much a biter. It shows in the many marks decorating Dave’s skin, and John knew from that first night how Dave would never be covered in anyone else’s brand without Bro’s permission. Bro is possessive, but it doesn’t bother John as much as it should. Instead, he drags Bro slightly over Dave to bring him closer. John latches onto his mouth like a tap and he’s bone dry, thirsty for what the older Strider can pour into him.

Apparently that’s all it takes for Bro to finish. With his nails drawing blood from Dave’s thighs, crimson bubbles breaking and leaking down his skin, and his mouth shoved hard into John’s, Bro’s muscles go taut. His form shakes as John weaves his fingers through the gelled spikes of hair and tugs, drowning out Bro’s moan of pleasure with his own tongue. The deep, throaty rumble spills into his own chest, and vaguely John feels Dave go slack between the two of them with a whine, trembling and squirming as Bro pumps his release into him. Time slows down, at least for John, watching the pair of brothers in front of him vibrate through their distinct orgasms.

After a moment, Bro slumps away from him, forcing Dave to collapse fully onto the bed with a huff and a muffled groan. John stifles a laugh that quickly fails and turns into a snort. Both Striders swat at different sides of his bodies before turning back into a puddle of mush. He likes it, like this, with the brothers nearly laying on his lap and exhausted. John takes the chance to pet through their hair, one under each hand. The action earns him a simultaneous hum of approval, bringing out a smile, “You two are like giant and gross, smelly cats after sex, you know that? I swear you’d be purring right now. Dave would be a housecat with trimmed claws. Bro, you’re more like a lion, grumpy and lazy with lame hair.”

Bro grunts in annoyance, “Shut up, my hair ain’t lame, ya li’l fuck.” With a grunt, he pushes himself off Dave’s back, to which Dave takes a very deep breath and mumbles, “Fuck Bro, you’re fat. Seriously man, crushin’ my lungs with that ass of yours, you wouldn’t think all you do is throw swords at me all the time. One of these days you’re gonna squish me so far down in the bed I’m gonna have mattress springs attached when I finally get pulled out of it.” Somehow Dave still has enough left to go on one of his tangents, though he’s ignored for the most part.

John sits back as they extract themselves from the pile. Bro slides out of Dave with a wet pop; Dave gasping a breathy whimper as white spills out and trickles down the insides of his thighs. With Bro gone, Dave takes the chance to wiggle himself further up onto John’s lap, nudging him until he lays back and Dave can sprawl across his chest and tuck his face under John’s chin, kissing his pulse lightly. The mood swings from playful and lazy to cuddly in just that quick moment. John’s arms folding around the form laying on him and pecking at Dave’s forehead just as tenderly. While they get their snuggle on, Bro clambers off the bed in search of tissues or a towel, coming back with a damp one from the bathroom that he runs over Dave’s bottom and legs to clean away his mess, Dave jerking and hissing, “Fuck Bro! That’s cold as hell man. You couldn’t use fucking warm water or something?”

The crack of Bro’s hand landing across Dave’s ass echoes around the room, accompanied by the half startled, half pained yelp from the blond in John’s arms. He snickers, because it’s pretty obvious from the way the blush fading from Dave face suddenly flares back up that he enjoyed being spanked quite a lot. It’s a bit of information that John tucks away for further notice. With that over with, Bro pushes Dave out of the way and gingerly wipes John down as well before chucking the towel to the other side of the room and flopping back on the bed next to them.

In the next moment, John is caught in his toned arms and dragged against his chest, taking Dave with him. The soothing lull of Bro’s voice sounds off next to his ear, head rising and falling with the man’s breathing, “Ya’ll should take a nap or some shit.”

Dave immediately protests, voice cracking from overuse, “Dude, with how much my ass hurts right now, sleep isn’t an option. And I’m fuckin’ used to that monster; I can’t even imagine how John feels after that. You probably ripped his ass in two diving in and just fucking away without a care in the world. Seriously, what gives with plowing through twinks like a semi over roadkill? Only so many in the world, and here you go breakin’ ‘em like they’re wholesale or something. ust running all roughshod and forgetting our fine, southern hospitality. Shit man, I thought you had more class than that. Straight letting down the Strider name, I tell you.”

With a light bap to the back of Dave’s head, John lets out another laugh, “Shut up you loser, if you don’t wanna nap then just say so. We can go play some games or something, maybe?” He pauses, then wiggles his hips and earning a sharp twinge of pain. “If one of you would carry me and let me lay down, that is. Really, can that be a thing? It needs to be a thing, because _ow_ , Bro.”

Bro rolls his eyes as he scoops John into his arms. This knocks Dave onto the bed, who squeaks, “What the fuck Bro?” The teen loops his arms around Bro’s neck, leaning into his body and his warmth while he sticks his tongue out at Dave.

“Too bad Dave, I get a free ride and you don’t, you gotta walk.” Once Bro turns to head out into the living room, there’s a hollow thud of Dave falling to his knees as he scrambles off the bed. He tackles Bro’s back before the older Strider can get through the door. Bro continues on as though he doesn’t even realize Dave is there; John in his arms and Dave swinging from his shoulders. John’s laughter follows them, tingling like chimes and full of bliss.


End file.
